La hija de mi amigo
by Mari Ozora
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando la hija de tu amigo y encima capitán de tu selección se enamora de ti? ¿Qué sería un impedimento; la edad o tu amigo?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

Barcelona, España.

Naiara es una niña muy guapa, poseedora de unos ojos como los de su padre y un físico muy parecido al de su madre. Ella es una chica muy guapa, admirada por todos; todos los chicos, sueñan con ella, y todas las chicas, sueñan que son ella. A algunas les cae mal Naiara, ya que al ser muy responsable, guapa, buenísima en todos los deportes y sobretodo, ser la hija del magnífico Tsubasa Ozora. Ella tiene unos 17 años, su hermano Tsubasa 13, y los gemelos Hayate y Daibu 10. Sanae y Tsubasa, ambos tuvieron a su primera hija muy jóvenes, y luego les siguieron los otros tres hijos más.  
>Eran las 12 y 30 de la mañana, un sábado, Naiara estaba en el salón viendo la televisión, cuando ve entrar a su padre con un sobre en la mano. Intrigada por saber lo que era, le preguntó.<br>-¿Qué es ese sobre papá?  
>-Es una carta de la Federación de Fútbol de Japón - le dijo Tsubasa enseñándole la carta.<br>-Ah, ya veo - cogiendo el sobre para leerlo - ¿Te convocaron para la selección?  
>-Exacto - mientras se sentaba en el sillón que estaba al lado de dónde estaba sentada su hija - En una semana tengo que estar en Japón.<br>-¿Yo podré ir verdad? Los estudios ya terminaron y me apetece ir a visitar a los abuelitos  
>Pero antes de que le diera tiempo de contestar a su hija, unos endiablados y revoltosos gemelos entraron al salón como locos gritando emocionados.<br>-¡Yo quiero ir papá! - gritó Hayate mientras se subía a un sofá de la sala de un salto  
>-¡Pues anda que yo! - dijo Daibu<br>-¿Verdad que vamos a ir a Japón toda la familia? - preguntaron a la vez los gemelos  
>-¡Ay ya niños odiosos, dejen ya de armar escándalo, intento ver la tele - se quejó la mayor de los Ozora. – Y además, ni tiempo le dieron a papá para contestar.<br>-¿Pero dirás que si no papi? - volvieron a insistir  
>-Lo primero, bájense del sofá con los zapatos. Segundo, dejen de revolucionar todo. Y tercero, iréis según vuestra madre diga su opinión. - les dijo Tsubasa mientras cogía a cada niño y los sentaba bien en sus asientos para que dejaran de potrear el mobiliario de la casa.<br>-¿El qué pasa conmigo? - preguntó Sanae que había escuchado la palabra mamá, y ya sabía que se trataba de ella.  
>-Que me convocaron para la selección, y los niños quieren venir, pero vendrán según si tú estás de acuerdo mi amor - le aclaró Tsubasa mientras se acercaba a su esposa y le daba un tierno beso.<br>-¡Buag! ¡Ay, ya! papá, mamá dejen de hacer eso delante de nosotros, es repugnante -se quejaron mientras hacían gestos como para vomitar los pequeños.  
>-Tampoco sean tan exagerados tarados ¿Es que nunca vieron un beso o qué? - dijo Naiara mientras subía el volumen de la televisión.<br>-Cuando sean mayores ya querrán besar así a una chica - les contestó burlón su padre mientras sonreía.  
>-Cómo sea, yo nunca me pienso casar.<br>-Ya cambiarás de idea.  
>-Ni loco - negó Daibu cerrando los ojos.<br>-Bueno, cambiando de tema ¿Vamos a ir o no? - preguntó Naiara cansada de que no le dejaran ver la televisión y de que no le dieran ya una respuesta.  
>-¿Te parece bien cariño? - le dijo Tsubasa a Sanae<br>-No me parece mala idea, iremos toda la familia, así, de camino visitamos a los abuelos, que se pondrán muy contentos de veros.-contestó Sanae, lo que ocasionó un escándalo por parte de sus gemelos, que al saber que podrían ir a Japón con su padre, se pusieron como locos gritando, mientras que su hermana mayor se quejaba más todavía y apagaba la tele viendo que nunca escucharía nada con ese ruido y tirándose en el sofá tapándose la cara con un cojín, mientras que Tsubasa y Sanae los veían sonrientes.  
>En ese momento, el último hijo que faltaba de la familia Ozora, hacía acto de presencia en el salón, que al ver a sus hermanos correteando, saltando y gritando por todo el lugar preguntó que a qué venía eso.<br>-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Tsubasa junior (me hizo ilusión ponerle al otro hijo el mismo nombre).  
>-Nada...que estalló la Tercera Guerra Mundial - le contestó Naiara a su hermano.<br>-¿Que qué? - no entendía nada  
>-Que nos vamos dentro de poco a Japón - le dijo Tsubasa a su hijo.<br>-¿Y a qué se debe ese viaje?  
>-Convocaron a papá para la selección.<br>-Cómo no, no esperaba menos de ti papá, ya sabía yo que te convocarían, y seguro que serás nuevamente el capitán - dijo con mucho orgullo Tsubasa junior.  
>-Gracias hijo, no sabes lo feliz que me haces diciéndome esas cosas - le contestó Tsubasa a su clon que tenía por hijo mientras lo abrazaba.<br>-De nada, tú sabes que todo lo que digo sobre ti es verdad, eres mi ídolo papá, cuando sea grande quiero ser cómo tú.  
>-Y nosotros también queremos ser cómo tú papá - dijeron a unísono los gemelos.<br>Sanae miraba al amor de su vida y a sus tres hijos, que querían ser iguales a él, y miró para el otro lado y vio a su hija, no se podía sentir más dichosa, tenía lo que más deseaba desde niña, el amor de Tsubasa y formar una familia con él, y al igual que a Tsubasa se le cumplió el sueño de ser profesional, a ella se le cumplió el suyo.  
>Pasaron los días y la familia Ozora tenía que partir para Japón. Los gemelitos estaban nerviosísimos, no era que no hubieran ido nunca de viaje, y mucho menos a Japón, ya que allí vivían sus abuelos, pero de lo que se trataba era de que nunca habían viajado con su padre a una concentración de la Selección Japonesa, y aunque a algunos sí los conocían, a otros no.<br>Ya se bajaron del avión, que para su suerte nadie les reconoció en el aeropuerto. Se llegaron primero a visitar a sus abuelos paternos, que al verlos, se pusieron muy contentos.  
>-¿Sí, quién es? - preguntó la señora Ozora (la madre de Tsubasa, es que ahora hay otra señora de Ozora, que es Sanae xD)<br>-Mamá abre, que soy yo, Tsubasa - dijo su hijo mayor desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
>-¡Tsubasa hijo que alegría de verte!, Hola Sanae, ¿Qué tal?<br>-Hola Natsuko, muy bien gracias-contestó Sanae mientras entraba junto a Tsubasa a la casa y los niños detrás.  
>-¡Ay mis nietecitos! Cómo habéis crecido todos, estáis hechos ya unos adolescentes.<br>-Hola abuelita, cuanto tiempo sin verte - dijeron los gemelos saliendo corriendo a abrazar a su abuela paterna.  
>-Hola abuela -le saludaron a la vez Tsubasa y Naiara.<br>-¡Ohh!, pero si son mi Tsubasa y mi Naiara, qué grandes estáis.  
>-Sí - contestó un Tsubasita muy orgulloso - Es que abuela, ya tengo 13 años.<br>-Vaya...entonces eres ya muy mayor-le dijo su abuelo entrando al salón a saludar a su hijo, a su nuera y a sus nietos.  
>-Por supuesto abuelo, y juego incluso mejor que mi padre - y empezó a pegarle patadas al balón.<br>-Ehh, no tan rápido Tsubasa, deja ya el balón dentro de la casa, que bastante cosas habéis roto ya - le regañó Sanae quitándole el juguetito.  
>-¿Cosas, qué cosas? - preguntó Natsuko a su nieta.<br>-La lámpara del salón, la cristalera del jardín, el jarrón de la entradita, las macetas que tiene mamá... - explicó la chica.  
>-¿Y todo eso lo hicieron tus hermanos? - se asombró.<br>-No - rio Naiara - Con ayuda de papá, que también puso de su parte – afirmó.  
>-Ya veo...tu padre nunca cambiará, siempre será el mismo fanático del fútbol, aunque se haga mayor, se case y tenga una familia.<br>-Exacto. Eso mismo me dijo mamá.  
>Pasaron la mañana en casa de los abuelos paternos, y en la tarde, irían a visitar a los maternos, y al día siguiente irían todos juntos a la concentración de la selección.<p>

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Decir que los personajes de Yoichi Takahashi no son para nada de mi propiedad, por supuesto. El personaje Mary Ozora fue inventado por mí, al igual que la hija que le puse. Y Naiara Ozora es creación de Anita Misaki, quién la usa como hija de su personaje.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Una vez visitado a sus abuelos paternos, se disponían en ir a visitar a los maternos. Como los amigos de Tsubasa estaban ya en Japón, decidieron quedar todos antes de la concentración para charlar y ponerse al día de todo, ya que cuando estuvieran en los entrenamientos no tendrían tiempo de hacerlo.  
>Al lugar acordado llegaron Taro Misaki con su esposa, Mary Ozora y su hija de 9 años Denisse, Wakabayashi con su esposa Yuri Kagome. Los que tampoco se perdieron esa reunión fueron Kisugi, Izawa, Taki, Yukari y Ryo Ishizaki.<br>Todos se pusieron a hablar y comentar sus vivencias en sus respectivos clubes: Tsubasa e Izawa en el Barcelona, Wakabayashi en el Bayern, Misaki en el P.S.G., Taki en el Liverpool, Kisugi en el R. Madrid y Ryo en un equipo japonés.  
>Naiara, se aburría de estar ahí, no había nadie de su edad.<br>-Papá, me aburro ¿Me puedo ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad? - pidió la chica.  
>-Está bien, comprendo que aquí te aburres, pero ten cuidado, y a las 22:00 p.m. te quiero de vuelta en casa, ¿De acuerdo? - le dijo Tsubasa a su hija.<br>-De acuerdo, pero ¿Me das dinero? Por si me entra hambre o algo.  
>-Cómo quieras, pero ni loco pensaré darte mucho, no sería responsable dejarte sola por una ciudad que apenas conoces con mucho dinero Podrían atracarte. - comentó su padre.<br>-Bueno...mientras me dé para comerme algo me conformo - y dicho esto, se marchó a dar una vuelta., mientras sus padres y demás, se quedaban en la terraza de ese bar a seguir tomándose algo y charlando.  
>Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos mientras observaba toda la ciudad con asombro que no se fijó que cruzó sin mirar una carretera, y que un coche a bastante velocidad y la iba a atropellar. Cuando ya se imaginaba atropellada y con el coche encima de ella, una mano la cogió con firmeza pero a la vez con dulzura para no hacerle daño, mientras la quitaba de delante del auto y la ponía a salvo en la otra acera.<br>-¿Estás bien chica? - le preguntó un preocupado hombre dejándola en el suelo.  
>-¿Eh? Ah sí, muchas gracias - respondió medido anonadada por ver a semejante hombre -"Qué guapo."- pensó en cuanto lo vio.<br>-Debes andar con más cuidado bonita, no puedes cruzar de esa manera las calles, es muy peligroso - le advirtió.  
>-Sí, lo sé, pero estaba muy absorta en mis pensamientos que no miré antes de cruzar. Ya no lo haré más - se excusó avergonzada y a la vez perturbada por esa mirada negra que se reflejaba en sus ojos grises.<br>-Así me gusta, que se aprenda de los errores, Adiós, ten más cuidado la próxima vez - se despidió el hombre mientras salía en dirección a una tienda de deportes que había a pocos metros de ellos.  
>-Adiós - atinó a decir Naiara. No sabía que le ocurría, pero su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca, ese hombre le parecía muy atractivo, incluso para tener la edad que se imaginaba que tendría.<br>El reloj de la muñeca de Tsubasa marcaba casi las diez de la noche. No paraba de mirarlo, lo reconocía, le ponía nervioso que su hija saliera sola a la calle, no le gustaba, a su mente siempre llegaban imágenes horribles de cosas que le pudieran pasar a la niña. Estaba desesperado, mientras se movía de un lado para otro en la entrada de su casa, esperando a que llegara su pequeña y sus miedos se esfumaran.  
>-Tsubasa, tranquilízate, aún no dieron las diez, estará al caer - le dijo Sanae ya cansada de ver a su esposo andar de un lado a otro - No porque mires el reloj a cada segundo aparecerá por la puerta.<br>-Ya lo sé, pero ya mismo marca la hora tope que le puse para que volviera a casa. Sería bueno que la llamara al celular por si le pasó algo - contestó Tsubasa cogiendo el teléfono de la casa. Marcó el número indicado y una melodía empezó a sonar al otro lado de la puerta.  
>-¿Papá? - preguntó extrañada Naiara de que su padre le esté llamando estando a casos centímetros de su puerta.- ¿Para qué me llamas si estoy aquí?<br>-¿Eh? ¿Naiara? Es que cómo tardabas me preocupé y quise llamar para saber por dónde ibas - contestó Tsubasa.  
>-Pues estaba en la puerta, iba a abrir en este instante. Me choca de que me controles de esta manera de haber con quién voy, a dónde voy y toda esa chorrada - contestó mosqueada<br>-Yo no te controlo, además, no me contestes así-levantó la voz a su hija.(Ais…ya me imagino a Tsubasa de padre...je je...que buen padrazo está hecho..=D)  
>-Bueno ya papá, que me rayas con tanta norma y esas cosas. Además, ya llegué ¿No? Entonces deja ya de refunfuñar mil cosas - dijo mientras subía las escaleras para irse a su habitación.<br>-¡Naiara!, no te consiento de que contestes de esa forma. No es normal en ti, que sepas que quedas castigada sin salir de la casa.  
>-¿Y por qué? No me puedes impedir que salga a la calle sólo porque a ti te dé miedo, ¡Que no me va a pasar nada! - exclamó<br>-Pues sí puedo impedírtelo, soy tu padre y yo mando en ti, y mientras vivas bajo mi techo harás lo que se te diga. Y no te castigué porque me dé miedo, sino por cómo me respondiste.  
>-Está bien, dejen de pelearse - intervino Sanae - Naiara, sube a tu cuarto y no salgas hasta la hora de cenar. Y tú mi amor, no te sofoques de esa manera, la niña no hizo nada para que le dijeras esas cosas, vino a su hora indicada.<br>-Pero es que...me da miedo a que esté sola por la calle, es muy joven, guapa, y pueden hacerle algo malo.  
>-Lo sé, pero con impedirle que salga no conseguirás que no le pase nada, es más, si le dices esas cosas incluso puede temer a salir a la calle, ya sé que es muy guapa, atractiva y joven, pero siendo prudente y volviendo temprano no creo que le pase nada - comentó Sanae sentada a un lado de su esposo.<br>-Tienes razón, soy un exagerado, pero compréndeme, si le pasara algo, no me lo perdonaría en la vida  
>-Te comprendo, yo tampoco me perdonaría si le pasara algo por alguno de nuestros descuidos, pero siendo responsables, no le veo el problema.<br>-Sí, se nota que ser padres no es nada fácil - dijo Tsubasa mirando a Sanae.  
>-Tú lo dijiste, no es nada fácil. Pero para eso está la vida, para ir aprendiendo poco a poco como es debido.<br>-Exacto. Oye Sanae... ¿Yo soy un buen padre? D la verdad, por favor - preguntó Tsubasa  
>-El mejor de todos - contestó mientras lo abrazaba Sino mira a nuestros hijos; están creciendo perfectamente, muy educados, estudiosos...además, ya oíste a tus hijos, que eres su ejemplo a seguir.<br>-Puede. Pero yo no estoy muy convencido de serlo...  
>-Pues convéncete, o sino, retrocede en el tiempo a cuando ambos tuvimos a Naiara tan jóvenes, supimos salir de esa o ¿No?, y eso que no sabíamos nada sobre el tema, pero fíjate ahora en ella, es una adolescente muy estudiosa, deportista, responsable, amable...<br>-En eso tienes razón.- confesó Tsubasa recordando aquellos momentos.  
>-Bueno...será mejor acostarnos, es tarde, y mañana tienes que madrugar para ir a los entrenamientos, y no es de buena imagen que el capitán no rinda en su primera concentración como es debido.<br>-Tienes razón, durmámonos ya - agregó Tsubasa-pero primero me pasaré por los cuartos de los niños para ver si están en sus respectivos dormitorios y acostados ya para dormir  
>-De acuerdo. Yo mientras subo.<br>-Está bien, nos vemos arriba en el cuarto - dicho esto, Tsubasa subió primero a la habitación de Tsubasa junior. Abrió la puerta, y lo vio que estaba profundamente caído en un profundo sueño- "Pobre…el viaje lo agotó por completo"- sonrió cerrando con cuidado la puerta para no despertarlo.  
>Se dirigió a la habitación de su primogénita, que al entrar comprobó que estaba despierta conectada al Messenger.<br>-Naiara ¿A estas horas andas conectada al internet?  
>-Sí, es que estaba hablando con una amiga ¿O es que tampoco puedo? - contestó con sarcasmo.<br>-No me hables así Naiara... - no sabía por qué pero era incapaz de reñirle a su hija, a su princesita...- Sí puedes, pero sería bueno que lo hicieras a una hora más correcta – opinó.  
>-¿Y a qué hora me conecto? Estamos en diferencia de horarios, ahora es cuando allá en Sao Paulo son las 4 de la tarde.<br>-En eso tienes razón, pero ¿No andas cansada del viaje?  
>-No, para nada.<br>-Naiara…verás hija, siento haberte gritado sin motivo y haberte dicho eso pero es que me pone nerviosísimo que salgas a la calle, me da miedo a que te pase algo.  
>-¿Y qué me va a pasar papá?<br>-Pues cosas malas, compréndeme, soy un padre un poco temeroso por lo que le pueda pasar a mi muñequita - dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla que había al lado de en la que estaba sentada su hija.  
>-No te preocupes, te comprendo, no pasa nada - le contestó mientras lo abrazaba - ¿Sabes? Eres un buen padre, a muchos niños les hubiera gustado tener un padre ejemplar cómo tú.<br>-Naiara...- fue lo único que pudo decir ya que le emocionó esa confesión de su hija.  
>-Te quiero papá - dijo la chica.<br>-Y yo a ti mi princesita - le contestó Tsubasa – Pero por lo que veo...mi princesita se está convirtiendo en toda una reina muy guapa.  
>-Ay papá qué cosas tienes - contestó avergonzada por las palabras tan dulces de su padre - Me acuesto ya.<br>-De acuerdo. Que descanses hija -a la vez que apagaba la luz.  
>-Y tú también papá - se acostó en su cama, pero antes de que su padre saliera de la habitación le preguntó - Oye papá ¿Puedo ir mañana a la concentración contigo?<br>-Sí, no le veo el inconveniente, tus hermanos van a ir.  
>-Entonces me apunto - exclamó contenta por la respuesta.<br>-Cómo quieras hija, buena noches.  
>-Buenas noches papá.-cerró sus ojos y cayó profundamente dormida.<br>-Bueno…Ahora sólo me quedan los gemelos - dijo Tsubasa dirigiéndose a la habitación de sus pequeños traviesos.  
>Los diablillos Ozora, aún andaban despiertos jugando a la play station, cosa que estaba prohibida a esas horas, ya que el horario de juego de la consola se concluía a las 9, hora en la que se metían en la ducha y luego cenaban y se acostaban.<br>-¡¿Se puede saber que hacen despiertos a estas horas y encima jugando a la maquinita?! - preguntó enfadado por ver que unas de las normas de la casa se había infringido.  
>-Es que papá, no podíamos pasarnos una pantalla y pues por eso seguimos jugando - explicó Hayate.<br>-Me da igual que no se la puedan pasar, lo intentan de nuevo mañana. ¡Ahora a la cama! - ordenó su padre.  
>-No te enfades papá, la idea de jugar a estas horas a la play fue de Hayate, no mía, yo le dije que no lo hiciera pero con el ruido no me deja dormir - se excusó Daibu, el que se podría decir el chivatillo de los gemelos y el menos travieso.<br>-¡Mentira! - gritó su hermano viendo cómo le delataba Daibu - Tú también estuviste de acuerdo en jugar, así que no te hagas el santo, que no te queda.  
>-No me digas mentiroso, yo te dije que no lo hicieras - se defendió el chico.<br>Mientras tanto, Tsubasa estaba en medio de la habitación cruzado de brazos, con los ojos cerrados y perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¿Terminaron ya de discutir?  
>-Eh...pues sí papi.<br>-Pues entonces perfecto, ahora se acuestan a dormir si quieren venir mañana conmigo.  
>-A sus órdenes capitán - dijeron ambos pequeños mientras se metían en sus literas a dormir.<br>-Así me gusta, que a la primera hagan caso - dijo Tsubasa - Buenas noches niños - dándoles a ellos también un beso de buenas noches.  
>-Buenas noches papito-contestaron ambos a su padre que apagó la luz.<br>-Uhm...mejor me llevo esto - dijo cogiendo la play y llevándosela consigo, después de esto, cerró la puerta.  
>Al fin Tsubasa llegó a su habitación después de haber pasado por las tres de sus hijos. Cuando llegó, encontró a Sanae sentada en la cama leyendo una revista.<br>-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Tsubasa?  
>-Me quedé hablando con la niña y luego les confisqué la dichosa máquina esta los gemelos, que aún andaban jugando - se empezó a quitar la camiseta que llevaba cómo así los pantalones.<br>-¿Y no fuiste a ver a Tsubasa? - le extrañó de que no hubiera ido a ver a su otro hijo.  
>-Sí - ya se había quedado solamente en bóxer, que así era cómo dormía – Y estaba durmiendo ya - se metió en la cama y se dispuso a besar a su esposa.<br>-Tsubasa...dejémoslo para otra noche - lo paró sabiendo que quería su esposo.  
>-¿Por qué? A mí me apetece ahora. - empezó a besarle el cuello, a la vez que la tumbaba y se ponía encima de ella.<br>-Y a mí también me apetece, pero no sería bueno, ya que es tarde y mañana tienes concentración, otro día - contestó quitándolo casi a la fuerza de encima de ella.

-Está bien, de acuerdo. - dijo con resignación  
>-¿Te enfadaste cariño? - quiso saber Sanae.<br>-¿Por qué habría de enfadarme contigo mi amor? - se volvió para ver a Sanae de frente mientras le sonreía.  
>-Por saber, buena noches mi amor, que descanses.<br>-Igual tú mi vida - contestó dándole un beso de buenas noches a su mujer y abrazándola por la espalda para que ambos cayeran en un sueño tranquilo, mañana sería un día muy intenso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Al fin el sol ya estaba reluciendo en los cielos de Japón. El día había llegado. Todos los miembros de la selección Japonesa tenían que estar presentes en la concentración para los duros entrenamientos que se llevarían a cabo en lo que les quedaba de mes.  
>En la casa de la familia Ozora, estaba el padre desayunando con su esposa, cuando entra su hija mayor a la cocina.<br>-¿Naiara se puede saber qué haces así vestida? - le preguntó Sanae a su hija al verla tan arreglada.  
>-Pues es que voy a ir a un sitio muy importante, debo dar una buena imagen de ser la hija del capitán de la selección. - contestó haciendo posturitas.<br>-¿Y a dónde te crees que vas? Que no vas a una boda, sino a un campo de fútbol. - dijo su padre mientras le hincaba el diente a una de las tostadas recién hechas.  
>-Pero si voy bien - se defendió la niña.<br>-Naiara, por favor, subamos a tu cuarto a cambiarte - opinó Sanae mientras que ni siquiera le dejó contestar a su hija, eso más bien fue una orden que una sugerencia.  
>-No tardéis mucho, que dentro de 15 minutos me tengo que marchar - dijo Tsubasa.<br>De pronto, entró nuevamente en la cocina otro miembro de esa familia, más concretamente Tsubasa junior.  
>-Buen día papá - le saludó a su padre mientras se sentaba en una silla a desayunar.<br>-Buenos días hijo - le devolvió el gesto su padre - Parece que tenemos mal despertar.  
>-No, lo que pasa que andaba cansado de viaje, y aún lo estoy. Sólo eso - comentó el niño<br>-Si estás cansado, puedes quedarte aquí a seguir durmiendo.  
>-¡Noo! Yo quiero ir papá, por favor - pidió<br>-Tranquilo, no te pongas así. No te impedí de que vinieras, sino que te estaba sugiriendo quedarte aquí si gustas, pero si no quieres, puedes venir perfectamente.  
>-Ahh...vale, interpreté mal tu comentario – se disculpó el chico.<br>-No tiene importancia hijo – sonrió - Voy a despertar a tus hermanos - se puso de pie y se marchó del lugar dejando a su hijo solo comiendo tostadas y jugo.  
>Tsubasa llamó a la puerta de sus gemelos, pero al no obtener respuesta, se figuró que estarían durmiendo por consecuencia de haber estado jugando a la consola hasta tarde. Pero al entrar lo que vio lo sorprendió bastante. Los niños estaban despiertos, vestidos, peinados, con sus camas hechas... ¿Desde cuándo le cambiaron a sus verdaderos hijos? pensó el hombre al ver tal estampa.<br>-¡Buenos día papá! - exclamaron ambos niños a la vez muy contestos y llenos de energía  
>-Bu-buenos día niños ¿Ustedes solos hicieron todo esto? - preguntó sorprendido.<br>-¡Sí! – afirmaron - Nos levantamos temprano, hicimos las camas y nos vestimos, no queríamos de que nos dejaras atrás.  
>-Ja ja ja. Pues entonces debería "dejarlos atrás" más a diario, así harían todo esto todos los días - dijo Tsubasa riéndose<br>-Naaaah, esto ha sido solo por hoy, no te acostumbres papá - comentó Hayate cogiendo su balón de fútbol con sus iniciales y saliendo por la puerta seguido de su hermano Daibu. (tan pequeñajos y como aprenden estos niños de hoy en día...xD)  
>Tsubasa se quedó sorprendido por la respuesta que le dio su hijo, la verdad que no sabía de dónde aprendía esas cosas, pero que para la edad que tenía, sabía entender las situaciones.<br>Una vez Tsubasa e hijos subidos a su automóvil, se marcharon al lugar de concentración, mientras que Sanae se fue a la heladería de sus padres, los cuales ya estaban más mayores y no podían solos, así que aprovechó los días que tenía de estar en Japón para echarles una mano.  
>_<p>

Un monovolumen familiar muy lujoso se paró en un parking. De él salieron un padre y sus cuatro hijos, muy emocionados.  
>Tsubasa entró al campo de entrenamiento y se fijó que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando extrañados, así que explicó.<br>-Quisieron venir conmigo, y no les pude decir nada porque los vi muy emocionados. – se disculpó Tsubasa.  
>-No pasa nada Ozora, mientras no interfieran en vuestro entrenamiento - contestó el entrenador Mikami<br>-Ah vale. Niños, ahí se quedan en esa cancha que no usamos y no estorben ¿Sí?  
>-Está bien papá - obedecieron los gemelos, ya que esa advertencia iba para ellos.<br>Los cuatro niños Ozora se fueron a jugar a la cancha cercana, para sí su padre echarle uno que otro vistazo de vez cuando.  
>Naiara se quedó muy asombrada al ver a su salvador, el hombre que le salvó de ser atropellada. Estaba ahí, y era uno de la selección Japonesa, pero lo que no le gustó fue que sea amigo de su padre.<br>Naiara se sentó en una banca para ver el partido de entrenamiento. Se sentía en las nubes, se enamoró a simple vista de ese hombre. ¿Cuántos años le sacaría, 19 tal vez? No le importaba, se veía muy atractivo, con esos músculos, muy maduro, se moría por decirle que se había enamorado de él a primera vista, pero había un problema, y ese problema era su padre. No se lo iba a tomar bien, y a parte que si tendía el hombre unos treinta y algo, tendría que tener de seguro esposa e hijos, sin contar de que cómo se iba a fijar en una niña cómo ella. Vale, era preciosa, pero tenía sólo 17 años, y ese hombre del que se había enamorado, podría ser hasta su tío.  
>Tsubasa junior, al ver a su hermana como ida, se acercó a ella para ver que le pasaba.<br>-Naiara ¿Estás bien? - se preocupó su hermano.  
>-¿Eh? - volviendo en sí - Esto...sí, estupendamente Tsubasa. No me pasa nada, sólo miraba a papá – contestó.<br>-Ah… ¿A que juega bien?  
>-Sí, es el mejor.<br>-Sí, pero mana...- siguió Tsubasa - No sé por qué pero te noto como en las nubes.  
>-Ay Tsubasita...Aún eres pequeño para entender. Pero es que cuando uno anda enamorado…Anda en todos los sitios menos en la tierra - contestó muy feliz a chica.<br>-De verdad que no entiendo a las chicas - confesó encogiéndose de hombros.  
>El descanso de los jugadores empezó, tendrían 15 minutos para refrescarse, charlar y descansar para después reanudar el entrenamiento. Naiara vio cómo "su fichaje" se marchó para las fuentes que había detrás del edificio y decidió ir detrás de él, necesitaba saber su nombre, y saber si él la recordaba de aquella vez. Viendo que su padre andaba muy distraído con sus tíos Taro y Genzo, se marchó sin ser vista por él.<br>-Hola ¿te acuerdas de mí? - preguntó la morena a sus espaldas apoyada en la pared.  
>-¿Eh?-el hombre se giró y miró a la niña que tenía delante-Claro, tú eras la chica que casi atropellan ¿No? - contestó con esa sonrisa nuevamente que cautivó a la pequeña.<br>-Sí, veo que sí te acuerdas de mí…Eso me agrada...-dijo acercándose a él provocativamente - Déjame que me presente, soy Naiara Ozora ¿Y tú?  
>-¿Ozora? ¿Qué eres la hija mayor de Tsubasa?<br>-Sí, lo soy – afirmó.  
>-Ah, ya veo...Yo soy Kojiro Hyuga, conozco a tu padre desde que éramos pequeños. Antes teníamos nuestras diferencias, pero ahora somos buenos amigos.<br>-Me alegro que ahora se lleven bien – silencio - Y... ¿Y tienes hijos de mi edad para conocerlos? - le preguntó cómo quién no quiere la cosas para poder sacarle información sin sospechar.  
>-Pues no. – rio - No estoy ni casado – confesó.<br>-¿Ah no, y eso por qué?  
>-No he encontrado aún a mi mujer adecuada para poder compartir mi vida con ella. - contestó secándose la cara.<br>-Espero que la encuentres pronto - le dijo con una sonrisa.  
>-Gracias, eso espero yo.<br>-Puede que tengas a esa persona tan especial delante tuya pero aún no te diste cuenta-le mandó una "indirecta"  
>-Puede ser. A ver si tengo suerte. Bueno pequeña, encantado de conocerte, ahora me retiro, tengo que seguir entrenando, ¿Vienes?<br>-Ahh...sí, voy - se fue con él.  
>Tsubasa andaba buscando a su hija por todos lados, pero no la encontraba. No sabía en dónde se pudo meter, pero justo cuando iba a dirigirse al edificio para saber si estaba allí, la divisó hablando muy amigablemente con Hyuga. No le hizo ninguna gracia, ya que notaba algo raro en el ambiente.<p>

Nadie se ponía a hablar así con su niña, ningún hombre tenía autorización de estar así con su pequeña, y encima sin su presencia o permiso. Enfadado, se dirigió a ellos, que al ver a su padre, Naiara se comportó de manera más serena.  
>-Hola Tsubasa, no sabía que era tu hija.<br>-Sí, ya - contestó secamente - Naiara no te dije que te podrías ir por dónde gustases, te dije que te quedaras en esa cancha - contestó Tsubasa enfadado a la chica.  
>-Pero papá tenía sed y fui a las fuentes. Y ahí conocí a Kojiro, y ya tenía intención de venirme para acá, ¿Por qué te enfadaste?<br>-Porque no te vi, vete ahora mismo dónde están tus hermanos.  
>-Está bien, adiós Kojiro – se despidió con una sonrisa y llamándolo por su nombre, cosa que le chocó a Tsubasa muchísimo.<br>-Adiós Naiara, y no desobedezcas más a tu papá - contestó Hyuga, él sabía que Tsubasa estaba enfadado no porque la niña se hubiera movido de sitio, sino por andar hablando con él, se lo figuraba.  
>-Qué hablabas con mi hija - quiso saber Tsubasa.<br>-Nada, sólo hablábamos de ti, de que te conocía pequeño y ya.

-¿Nada más? - volvió a insistir.  
>-Nada más, Tsubasa estás muy raro.<br>-No me pasa nada - contestó seriamente.  
>-Bueno... ¿Y ella es tu primogénita no? - dijo para cambiar de tema y soltar un poco el ambiente.<br>-Sí, ella es mi hija mayor - contestó más calmado.  
>-Entonces por eso se fue Sanae contigo a Brasil ¿No? Porque iba a nacer la niña.<br>-Sí, bueno, Sanae se quedó embarazada y nuestros padres la verdad que no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con ello.

-Vamos, que os comisteis la torta antes del recreo ¿No?-se rio Hyuga.  
>-Sí, se podría decir que sí. - también sonrió - La verdad que fuimos muy adelantados en tener a nuestra primera hija, porque apenas teníamos 16 y 17 años cuando nació Naiara, pero no podíamos hacer que no naciera, al fin de cuentas, era una hija nuestra, fruto de nuestro amor - confesó Tsubasa.<br>-Vaya...pues ¿Sabes qué? Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que vosotros si me encontrara en una situación como esa.  
>-Sí...supongo que la mayoría de la gente piensa igual. Pero sí es verdad que para tomar una decisión, tienes que vivirlo.<br>-Estás hecho todo un padrazo ¿Eh Tsubasa? – se rio su compañero.  
>-Lo intento - dijo Tsubasa mirando hacia sus hijos - ¿Y tú para cuándo?<br>-¿Yo para cuando el qué? - no entendía nada.  
>-Que para cuando te casarás y tendrás hijos. – contestó.<br>-Uf, primero espera a que encuentre a una mujer. - empezó a reírse.  
>-Ja ja ja. Pues ve dándote prisa, porque cómo se te pase el arroz, la llevas clara...<br>-Ya lo sé, pero tengo la corazonada de que muy pronto la encontraré.  
>-A ver si hay suerte.<br>-Exacto. Qué irónica es la vida ¿Eh Tsubasa?  
>-¿A qué te refieres?<br>-A que tú, que eres 2 años más chico que yo, ya tienes a 4 hijos y esposa, y yo, aún no tengo a nada de nada.  
>-Ya te llegará la hora, además, tú mismo lo dijiste, tienes la corazonada de que muy pronto aparecerá tu media naranja.<br>-Tienes razón. Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a entrenar.  
>-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, amigo<br>Tsubasa olvidó lo de Hyuga y su hija; era un ataque de celos de padre lo que le entró, aunque sólo pedía que fuera su imaginación. Pero estaría alerta de todo movimiento de ambos. Se fueron a entrenar y a seguir machacándose para el próximo Mundial, que sería muy pronto. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Tsubasa y Hyuga regresaron al entrenamiento con sus compañeros. Habían llegado justo cuando daba por finalizado el descanso permitido que tenían. Después de un larguísimo y durísimo entrenamiento, los jugadores tenían el resto de la noche libre para irse con sus mujeres, novias, etc...  
>Sanae se había pasado a la hora de salir de la concentración con su cuñada Mary Ozora y su hija Denisse para darles una sorpresa a sus queridos esposos. Taro y Tsubasa, nada más ver a sus amores, salieron corriendo hacia ellas para saludarlas y preguntarles qué hacían allí.<br>-Hola mi amor. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - preguntó Misaki dándole un beso a su esposa y otro a su hija.  
>-La niña quería verte - contestó Mary. – Y decidimos recogerte.<br>-¿Tú querías verme mi pequeña?  
>-Si papi, yo quería verte a ti - dijo abrazándole con fuerza.<br>-Ay mi niña hermosa...  
>-Sanae cariño, que alegría verte aquí - dijo Tsubasa mientras se acercaba a ella y la alzaba en brazos a la vez que daba vueltas y la besaba.<br>-Tsubasa... - susurró Sanae - Bájame por favor, estamos haciendo el ridículo - dijo avergonzada.  
>-Ah… Lo siento - contestó soltándola en el suelo y llevándose su mano detrás de su cabeza.<br>-¿Dónde están los niños? – preguntó a su esposo.  
>-Estamos aquí mami - gritaron los gemelos corriendo a abrazar a su madre.<br>-Hola mis pequeños lindos ¿Se portaron bien y no dejaron a papá en evidencia?  
>-Noo. Nos portamos muy bien - contestaron ambos gemelos.<br>-Se portaron muy bien Sanae, se pusieron a jugar en el lugar dónde les dije y no dieron mucha guerra - confesó Tsubasa  
>-Me alegro.<br>-Oye Tsubasa, tus gemelos están hechos un huracán ¿Eh? - comentó Ryo  
>-Ja ja. Pues sí, están llenos de energía, son de lo que no hay.<br>-Entonces acabaréis agotados con tanta guerra ¿No? - preguntó Matsuyama  
>-Sinceramente sí, un poco. Pero una vez que te acostumbras, ya no te cansas tanto - contestó Sanae - Bueno Tsubasa... ¿Nos vamos ya para casa? Hay que cenar.<br>-Sí, tienes razón, voy a por mi bolsa de entrenamiento y nos vamos.  
>-De acuerdo - dijo dándole un beso - No tardes.<br>Tsubasa se fue a por su bolsa de entrenamiento a los vestuarios, pero de camino, oyó la conversación de un amigo de su selección que mantenía por teléfono.  
>-No. Espera no…no me puedes hacer esto. ¿Haló, haló? Diablos se cortó.<br>-¿Todo bien Hyuga? - preguntó Tsubasa a sus espaldas.  
>-Ah sí, todo bien, no hay problema.<br>-¿Seguro? Se te notaba frustrado. Puedes contármelo, somos amigos. Podría ayudarte - pidió el capitán.  
>-Bueno…resulta que me quedé sin casa. Todos los hoteles están ocupados y no puedo reservar, mi madre está en Osaka y no puedo ir a mi casa para quedarme allí porque no tengo las llaves. Estoy sin casa. - contestó.<br>-Pues vaya tragedia, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, hay una habitación de sobra y a Sanae no le importará.  
>-No. - negó enseguida - Sería mucho pedir, sería una molestia. No puedo permitir eso.<br>-¿Pero qué dices? Para nada serás una molestia. En serio, yo encantado de que te quedes, de verdad.  
>-Bueno…en ese caso acepto tu invitación, ya que si no me quedaré en la calle. – aceptó no muy convencido.<br>-Me parece bien, recojamos las cosas y marchémonos, que Sanae preparó una de sus especialidades - contestó Tsubasa  
>-Ay Tsubasa, siempre serás tan glotón.<br>-No lo puedo evitar, me encanta comer.  
>-Menos mal que no engordas, sino ya hubieras tenido más de un problema con tu club y con la selección.<br>-Es lo que tiene mi metabolismo – se encogió de hombros. – Espero que nunca me llegue a cambiar.  
>-Tendrás que tener cuidado con eso - contestó con una sonrisa - ¿Nos vamos? No más lo decía porque tu mujer estará esperándote.<br>-Ah, sí vamos.  
>Ambos compañeros de equipo llegaron al lugar dónde una Sanae muy desesperada por la tardanza de su esposo daba vueltas de un lado para otro.<br>-Hasta que al fin aparece el señor - dijo Sanae exasperada.  
>-¿Eh? Lo siento Sanae<br>-Papá, la liaste - comentó Naiara - Mamá te estuvo esperando un rato, y dijiste que no tardarías, así que te quedaste sin postre.  
>-Sanae, no seas así mi amor, me entretuve un poco solamente, no seas así cariño sin mi postre no me dejes.<br>Hyuga veía la escena muy divertido con una gota de sudor en la cabeza estilo anime, ya que parecía que a Tsubasa solo le importaba la comida, era un verdadero glotón.  
>-Sanae perdónale al pobre, la culpa fue mía, me pilló hablando por teléfono y luego me preguntó que me pasaba.<br>-Ah, si es en ese caso, vale, lo perdono - contestó la mujer sacando la lengua.  
>-Sanae escucha; Kojiro se quedará por esta noche a dormir en casa porque no tiene dónde quedarse ¿No te importa verdad?<br>-Por supuesto que no me importa, eres bien recibido siempre que quieras.  
>-Muchas gracias Sanae, de verdad.<br>-No hay de qué.  
>-"Vaya...el guaperas macizo se quedará en casa a dormir...uhm...se me ocurre una cosa para que vea que no soy una cría y que voy enserio a por él..."-pensó Naiara mientras se dirigían todos al monovolumen familiar que Tsubasa trajo esa mañana.<br>Toda la familia Ozora y Kojiro Hyuga llegaron a la gran casa que tenían los Ozora en Shizuoka.  
>Todos juntos cenaron una exquisita cena que preparó Sanae y Tsubasa, se pudo comer su postre de frutitas variadas con gelatina que tanto le gustaba.<br>Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, todos se marcharon a la cama a descansar, pero no si antes enseñarle la habitación de invitados a Hyuga.  
>-Ésta es la habitación de invitados, espero que sea de tu agrado - dijo Sanae abriendo la puerta.<br>-¿Bromeas Sanae? Está muy bien, la verdad que se nota que Tsubasa gana bastante dinero.  
>-Pues sí, en el Sao Paulo ganaba mucho, pero ahora, en el Barcelona, gana el doble. Pero tú andarás por lo mismo.<br>-Ajá, se nota que es un club muy famoso y poseedor de bastantes millones. También, también – rio.  
>-Claro, bueno te dejo que te acomodes y descanses, buenas noches.<br>-Buenas noches Sanae, y otra vez muchas gracias por dejarme que me quedase aquí.  
>-Ya te dije que no es ninguna molestia. Emás, siempre serás bien recibido en esta casa, puedes quedarte los días que gustes. Ya te dije antes.<br>-Gracias, pero si puede ser sólo por esta noche mejor, no es cuestión de molestar.  
>-¿Qué molestias? Anda ya Kojiro…Me marcho yo también a dormir, adiós. Buena noche.<br>-Adiós Sanae, que descanses. - el moreno se sentó en un sillón que había en el dormitorio; la verdad que era bastante amplia y estaba equipada con todo.  
>Esperó unos minutos y cuando ya le entró sueño, se metió en la cama para leer un libro.<br>Dos habitaciones más lejanas a la de dónde estaba el invitado, estaba Naiara esperando a que sus padres y sus hermanos se durmieran para llevar a cabo su plan. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. **

Al fin todos los integrantes de la casa Ozora habían entrado en un profundo sueño, todos menos uno. Naiara salió de su habitación, se dirigió a la de sus padres, y al entrar un poco, pudo comprobar que estaban ya durmiendo, pudo ver que había ropa esparcida por todo el cuarto, así que se figuró lo que minutos antes pasó.  
>-"Jijiji, vaya...mis padres no pierden el tiempo por lo que se ve. Bueno, pues mejor así, están tan agotados después del acto, que no se despertarán y estarán fuera de combate para llevar a cabo mi plan."- pensó mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado para que no se despertaran sus padres.<br>Después de ir a mirar también en las habitaciones de sus tres hermanos y observar que al igual que sus padres estaban roque, se fue al cuarto del invitado; Kojiro Hyuga...  
>Por debajo de la puerta vio que había luz, así que supo que estaba despierto, mejor para ella, más fácil lo tenía. Llamó y enseguida entró. Se encontró a Hyuga estaba metido en la cama con pantalones cortos y sin camiseta mientras leía un libro.<br>-Adelante - dijo Kojiro  
>-Hola... -contestó Naiara entrando – Iba a por agua y vi que tenías la luz encendida, y me figuré que estarías despierto y pasé para charlar un rato<br>-Ah, sí, no tenía aún sueño y me puse a leer este libro que me recomendó un compañero de mi equipo del Inter de Milán-explicó  
>-Ya veo... - dijo acercándose a él y sentándose en la cama - ¿Dé qué libro de trata? A mí me gusta mucho leer.<br>-Pues se llama la "Mente Maestra", está bastante bueno.  
>-En ese caso le diré a mi padre que me lo compre - dijo con una sonrisa.<br>-Deberías leerlo, te lo recomiendo.  
>-Eso haré, pero ahora... - empezó a quitarse su batín de estar por casa dejando ver que sólo llevaba debajo un mini camisón medio transparente que dejaba ver su ropa interior de color blanca – Qué calor hace. ¿Por qué no charlamos de nosotros?<br>-Eh…-esto… - empezó a ponerse nervioso – Es que ya no son horas, mejor otro día con más calma, no sea que tus padres se levanten -puso de excusa mientras se echaba un poco para atrás alejándose de la niña  
>-Dudo que se despierten. Tuvieron mucho ajetreo y los dejó cansados - al ver que se alejaba de ella se sentó al lado de él para estar más cerca.<br>-¿Pero y si vienen y te echan la riñen?  
>-Pues es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr. - se metió con él en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas.<br>-Pero Naiara ¿Qué pretendes? - preguntó extrañado el acto de la chica.  
>-Nada, sólo estar un rato a solas contigo. ¿A caso es malo eso? - contestó mientras lo abrazaba y le daba besos en el cuello.<br>-Para Naiara ¿Qué haces? - intentó hacer que parara, pero no conseguía que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.  
>-¿Qué pasa que no te gusto o qué? - preguntó molesta al ver que le rechazaba.<br>-Si eres una cría.  
>-No te creas…tengo diecisiete años, ya soy lo suficientemente grande para hacer lo que quiera - dijo la chica<br>-Pero aun así eres demasiado pequeña para mí Naiara.  
>-¿Y qué? Para el amor no hay edades - contestó mientras esta vez se sentaba encima de él con una pierna a cada lado de él<br>-Sí, en eso tienes razón pero escucha, si yo podría ser tu tío...Naiara, bájate ya por favor y deja de jugar.  
>-No - negó la niña mientras empezaba a besarle nuevamente el cuello y a acariciarle el pecho. – Además, no estoy jugando.<br>-Naiara, ya basta de tus jueguecitos, por favor - la cogió de la cintura y la iba a poner en el suelo para que se fuera, pero tuvo un fallo técnico y en vez de dejarla en el suelo, la dejó en la cama tumbada, y sin querer él se cayó encima de ella.  
>-Uy...pues creo que al decirme que me fuera me dabas a entender que no lo hiciera, que me quedara aquí contigo. Si en el fondo te gusto... - lo cogió del cuello y lo besó en los labios, y para su sorpresa y suerte, Hyuga correspondió al beso.<br>Ese beso llevó a más, y la morena empezó con sus ardientes caricias mientras que Kojiro sólo se limitaba a besarla y no pasar más a la acción. Después de un buen tiempo, Kojiro se quitó de encima de la chica, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a uno de los sillones que había en la habitación.  
>-Bueno Naiara, ya has jugado bastante, ahora va siendo hora de que te vayas a dormir ya - dijo como si nada.<br>-¿Qué? ¿Me estás insinuando de que me estuviste siguiendo el juego y que los besos que me dabas no eran más que parte de tu mentira? - preguntó hecha una furia.  
>-Así es. Lo hice para que así estuvieras ya satisfecha y terminaras ya de una vez con esto.<br>-Me parece muy pero muy mal. Jugaste con mi corazón, tú me gustas, pero veo que yo a ti no. ¿Pero por qué no te gusto? - gritó exasperada pero lo suficiente bajo para no despertar a los demás de la casa.  
>-Verás, no te niego que para lo joven que eres estés muy linda, pero ten en cuenta de que yo tengo treinta y dos años, tú muchísimos menos, podrías ser y todo mi hija, no podría nunca tener una relación contigo pequeña - dijo cogiéndola de la cara con ambas manos.<br>-Pero…tú si me gustas...a mí no me importa que seas más grande que yo me da igual todo, yo por ti lo dejaría todo.  
>-Naiara…aun así no se puede. Lo siento, seguro que habrá muchos chicos en tu clase que irán detrás de ti y que sean de tu edad.<br>-¿Y de qué me sirve que vaya medio instituto detrás mía si el hombre al que quiero no me hace caso? - contestó rompiendo a llorar.  
>-Ven aquí pequeña... - la abrazó fuertemente - Dime una cosa, imagínate que estamos juntos ¿Tú te crees que tus padres te dejarían? Sólo hazte esa pregunta.<br>-Me da igual, no me importa lo que me digan, pasaría de sus palabras mientras te tuviera a ti. Lo demás lo dejaría de lado - aferrándose a su pecho mientras lloraba.  
>-Eso me temo que no puede ser pequeña. Tú y yo nunca podremos estar juntos, y no te digo que si fueras más grande, más o menos de la edad de tu madre no te dejaría escapar.<br>-¿Entonces no me quieres?  
>-Sí, claro que te quiero, pero no como se quiere a una persona con la que quieres compartir tu vida, sino como la hija de mi amigo, una niña a la que le tengo mucho aprecio. - confesó mientras se separaba de ella y le secaba las lágrimas.<br>-Kojiro...contéstame sólo a una pregunta. - él asintió - Si yo no fuera hija de quién soy, y si yo no tuviera la edad que tengo ¿Podríamos estar juntos?  
>-Ya te dije que sí, pero desafortunadamente no se puede, seguro que encontrarás a algún guaperas por ahí del que te enamorarás perdidamente.<br>-Pero es que yo solo te quiero a ti...  
>-No Naiara, tú no me quieres, ese querer es el querer de adolescentes, y aún tu corazón no quiere como querrá dentro de seis años. Es un amor adolescente e inocente que con poco tiempo desaparecerá, aún no estás enamorada de verdad.<br>-¿Y cuándo sabré que estoy enamorada de verdad?  
>-Pues cuando sientas un cosquilleo en el estómago al ver a esa persona, sentir que flaqueas cuando te sonríe, pensar a cada segundo en él, reírte de sus tonterías aun así no tengan gracia, ver todos sus defectos con otros ojos, ver a esa persona a la persona más maravillosa del mundo aunque no lo sea. Son sensaciones inexplicables pequeña - explicó se sentaba en el sillón<p>

-Pero si es que todo eso siento cuando estoy a tu lado Kojiro, de verdad - confesó Naiara sollozando.  
>-Y no te digo que no chiquita, pero desafortunadamente para ti es un amor no correspondido. Ahora será mejor que te marches a tu cuarto a dormir, ya mañana hablamos si quieres con más calma - dijo dándole un beso en la frente - Y ponte esto - cogiendo su batín de estar por casa y poniéndoselo – Cogerás frío.<br>-Está bien. Te agradecería de que no le dijeras nada a mi padre, buenas noches.  
>-Y así lo haré, no diré nada, no te preocupes. Buenas noches pequeña.<br>Naiara se fue del cuarto de Hyuga medio llorando y pensando en todo lo que pasó segundos antes y todo lo que le dijo el japonés. Sentía que su corazón se llenaba de tristeza al ser rechazada por el hombre al que quería. Entendía de que la rechazara por ser bastante más pequeña que él y encima ser la hija de su capitán de equipo ¿Pero es que acaso él no entendía que ella no podía dominar su corazón, que no podía decidir a quién querer y a quién no?  
>Llegó a su habitación y se tiró en la cama tapándose la cara con su almohada mientras lloraba desenfrenadamente.<br>-No entiendo por qué no le gustaré, y esos besos que me dio...juraría que eran de verdad, ponía demasiada pasión en ellos para ser falsos... ¿Y si puede que él en verdad sí sienta algo por mí pero se lo esté negando por el hecho de que no sea de su edad? - se sentó y se quitó sus lágrimas - Muy bien, descubriré si todo lo que dijiste son cartas - dijo muy decidida - Que sepas, Kojiro Hyuga, que tarde o temprano caerás en mis redes, serás mío cómo yo seré tuya y cuando te enamores de mí perdidamente, verás que te importará un bledo la diferencia de edad que hay entre nosotros - se quitó su batín y el mini camisón trasparente y se puso su habitual pijama y se metió en la cama para dormir, o por lo menos intentarlo. 

Hola **SusyEugenio **gracias por pasarte a leer y me alegro que te guste mi fic ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

La noche había transcurrido rápidamente, y el despertador de la mesilla de noche de Sanae empezó a sonar. Ella fue la primera en despertarse, apagó ese estresante ruido y despertó a Tsubasa, que estaba medio destapado, solo estaba cubierto por las sábanas de cintura para abajo.  
>-Parece que te cansa mucho jugar de noche partidos… - susurró en la oreja de su esposo suavemente - Tsubasa...venga arriba, ya es hora de levantarse, tienes que ir a entrenar-lo movió para los lados, pero ni modo, la marmota humana no abría los ojos - ¡Tsubasa Ozora! - gritó Sanae.<br>-¿Ehh, qué? - dijo aturdido sentándose en la cama asustado.  
>-Hasta que al fin despierta el dormilón - bromeó Sanae fingiendo enfado - Es hora de levantarse mi amor - contestó mientras le daba un beso.<br>-¿Ya son las ocho? Pues vaya, qué rápido se me pasó la noche. Estamos en vacaciones pero aun así me tengo que seguir levantando a la misma hora de siempre para entrenar ahora para la selección - dijo frustrado - Bueno, mejor levantarnos ya de una vez. Sanae, me voy a dar una duchita, no tardo - se iba a ir al cuarto de baño hasta que Sanae lo paró.  
>-Tsubasa espera...<br>-¿Qué pasa mi amor? - preguntó sin entender por qué lo había parado.  
>-Mírate - dijo señalando su facha. Estaba completamente desnudo.<br>-Ohhh! Ni cuenta me di, - se excusó poniéndose sus bóxer al menos.  
>-Así mejor, no sea que te vean los niños o incluso Hyuga – empezó a reír- No les gustará verte así.<br>-Pues yo me sé a una persona que sí le gusta... - dijo en tono juguetón.  
>-Claro, pero esa persona juega en otra división - le guiñó el ojo - Los demás son de segunda.<br>-Va a ser que sí, en eso te doy la razón - le siguió la broma.  
>-Bueno ya. Dúchate ya que sino no llegas, yo me visto y bajo a hacer el desayuno.<br>-De acuerdo, enseguida bajo - y se metió en la ducha.  
>Sanae se puso su ropa interior, su pijama y su batín de estar por casa y bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para su esposo y su invitado.<br>Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que al ir bajando las escaleras le llegó un olor a tostadas y a café recién hecho. Cuando entró al lugar, pudo observar de que Hyuga estaba preparando el desayuno  
>-¿Kojiro? - se asombró - ¿Qué estás haciendo?<br>-Pues me levanté más temprano de lo previsto y decidí preparar yo el desayuno para agradeceros el haberme dejado quedarme esta noche a dormir en vuestra casa. - explicó- ¿Te sirvo? - preguntó ofreciéndole una taza de café.  
>-No te diría que no - contestó con una sonrisa - Muchas gracias Kojiro, pero no deberías haberte molestado en hacer nada ya dijimos ayer de que no nos importaba que te quedaras. Es más, es un placer - dijo Sanae mientras probaba el café – Umm, está riquísimo<br>-Ya pero yo quise tener ese detalle con vosotros, espero que no te importara que registrara la cocina y cogiera las cosas para preparar el desayuno.  
>-En absoluto - negó rápidamente - ¿Cómo crees?<br>Kojiro ya no contestó, sólo sonrió. Sabía que esa familia era muy buena y que siempre estarían allí cuando él necesitaba algo y ahora era el momento de devolvérselo con creces. En ese momento, Tsubasa bajaba también a desayunar.  
>-Buenos días Kojiro, qué pronto te levantaste - dijo entrando y sentándose en la mesa.<br>-No todos son tan dormilones cómo tú - se quejó Sanae.  
>-Bueno ya. - contestó sonriendo poniendo las manos arriba como si estuviera arrestado - Qué bien huele, no me digas que preparaste tú esto - dijo incrédulo.<br>-Pues sí Tsubasa, me levanté temprano y quise preparar yo el desayuno.  
>-Me gusta esto de invitarte a mi casa, creo que lo debería hacer más a menudo - bromeó mientras le hincaba el diente a un croissant y bebía de su café.<br>Todos soltaron una risa general. Una vez ya desayunados, Tsubasa y Kojiro se despidieron de Sanae y se marcharon a entrenar, ya volverían a la hora de comer, dónde Sanae los esperaría con una riquísima comida que les repondrían fuerzas.  
>El entrenamiento transcurrió naturalmente como siempre y ambos jugadores lo daban todo en el terreno de juego, se notaba que les motivaba bastante el saber que directamente pasarían a la siguiente ronda y que jugarían contra las mejore selecciones del Mundo; Alemania, Argentina, Brasil, España (mi selección no es que sea de las que hace un papel buenísimo en los Mundiales y mucho menos en este, pero al menos ha llegado a ser campeona del mundo en una ocasión), Francia, Italia...<br>Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Ozora, Sanae ponía un poco de orden, empezó por recoger los platos del desayuno y luego subió hasta la planta de arriba para recoger la habitación matrimonial, y después se pondría a arreglar el salón y hacer la colada.  
>Cuando terminó de hacer todo, sobre las una de la tarde, se despertaron dos de sus hijos; Tsubasa y Naiara.<br>El primero estaba lleno de energía, mientras que la otra, estaba medio deprimida.  
>-Eh, Naiara ¿Sabes dónde está mamá? - preguntó Tsubasa entrando a la cocina al ver a su hermana abriendo la nevera y se servía un vaso de leche.<br>-¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? - contestó de mala manera.  
>-¡Valeee! Cómo estamos hoy por favor...Se nota que levantarse no es lo tuyo - dijo a su hermana. Le iba a contestar algo, pero al ver que sólo la chica se sentaba en la mesa y se ponía a mirar para el frente con la mirada triste y perdida, pasó de contestarle una bordería y preguntarle qué le pasaba – Hermanita ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy rara, no eres la de siempre - sentándose al lado de ella.<br>-No me pasa nada sólo pensaba.  
>-¿En qué? - quiso saber.<br>-En que el amor duele mucho... - fue lo único que dijo.  
>-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Sufriste un desengaño amoroso?<br>-¿Y a ti qué te importa?  
>-Bueno…A mí no me importa nada sobre tu vida amorosa pero sí me importas tú - puso una mano en el hombro de la chica para transmitirle apoyo.<br>-Está bien. Me gusta un chico pero él es mayor que yo y por eso me rechazó, porque no quiere salir con una cría cómo yo - confesó mientras se le escapaban unas lágrimas.  
>-¿Enserio? Bueno, yo no entiendo sobre chicas ya que ese tema no es lo mío, pero si te sirve de consuelo, si a él sólo le importa la edad y te rechazó por eso, es que no es un verdadero hombre y no merece la pena que llores por él - le aconsejó con una sonrisa.<br>-Gracias Tsubasa, pero es que yo no quiero olvidarme de él ni darme por vencida.  
>-Se nota que eres hija de Tsubasa Ozora...Nunca rindiéndote y luchando por lo quieres - dijo su hermano. Naiara sonrió.<p>

-Sí...eso haré, lucharé por su amor cueste lo que me cueste, pero el problema es que me ve cómo una cría...-susurró la chica  
>-Pues en ese caso, demuéstrale que no lo eres - se levantó - Demuéstrale que tienes agallas para seguir luchando por él, que eres ya lo suficiente madura para él.<br>-Eso haré - se levantó también - Muchísimas gracias Tsubasa, para no entender sobre el tema ni de chicas me ayudaste bastante, me hiciste creer en mí misma-le dio un abrazo y un beso.  
>-Ehh..no te pases yo te ayudé, ahora tú no me tortures - se quejó su hermano.<br>-Eres de lo que no hay Tsubasa, tan arisco como siempre. Pero bueno, cuando tengas un problema sobre chicas, acude a mí y yo te ayudaré.  
>-No amenaces – bromeó - De acuerdo, aunque si te pido ayuda será cuando esté muuuyyy desesperado - le guiñó el ojo - Nos vemos hermanita, me vestiré y me iré a la calle a buscar a algún niño de mi edad, porque si no me aburriré en las próximas semanas.<br>-Como quieras, aunque antes de salir coméntaselo a mamá.  
>-Sí, a eso iba - pero antes de salir con el balón, su hermana lo paró.<br>-¡Tsubasa!  
>-Dime<br>-No le digas a nadie lo que te conté ¿Vale? - pidió la morena.  
>-Lo sé, no hacía falta ni que me lo pidieras - y se volvió a ir por la puerta a buscar a su madre y a salir a dar una vuelta.<br>Naiara ya no dijo nada, se jugaba mucho contando su historia, pero ella sabía que su hermano no diría nada, era de fiar. Además que no le dio nombres ni referencias para que supiera de quién estaba hablando. Dejó el vaso de leche en el lavaplatos y subió a su habitación a vestirse. Sí, haría igual que su hermano, saldría a buscar gente de su edad y a disfrutar. Mientras iba subiendo las escaleras, se encontró con su madre que estaba bajando.  
>-Ya era hora que despertarais, a veces dudo si lo que tengo por hijos son personas humanas o marmotas - bromeó Sanae<br>-Je je, es que salimos a papá, porque tú...eres muy madrugadora. - dijo Naiara sonriendo  
>-Exacto. Se nota que lleváis el gen Ozora...que se caracteriza por dormir mucho, comer mucho, ser muy payaso y ser pésimos en la cocina.<br>-Pues mamá, de todas esas meteduras de pata...Yo sólo tengo dos; ser muy dormilona y ser muy payasa - le guiñó el ojo - Por lo demás, salí a ti.  
>-Sí, por suerte tú saliste más al gen Nakazawa.<p>

-Mamá…que se te olvidaba muy cotorra - le sacó la lengua en forma juguetona.  
>-¡Serás...! Yo no soy cotorra - fingió enfadarse siguiéndole la broma.<br>-Je je je. Bueno me subo a vestirme, haré lo mismo que Tsubasa.  
>-De acuerdo hija, pero ten cuidado.<br>-Sí, no te preocupes mamita.  
>Naiara subió a su habitación, se vistió con unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y una blusa de tirantes escotada de color blanca con unas sandalias blancas. Su pelo largo, moreno y rizado se lo cogió en dos coletas, dejando su flequillo recto caer por su frente. Se maquilló un poco, se puso un gloss rosa transparente, la raya de abajo del ojo de color negra con un poco de sombra blanca y se echó de su perfume.<br>Salió de su casa no sin haber cogido su teléfono móvil y sus llaves. Caminaba por las calles de Shizuoka muy tranquilamente mientras se entretenía en ver algunos escaparates de ropa para jóvenes.  
>De pronto, notó que alguien le tocaba el hombro y le hablaba a sus espaldas, se giró y vio de que se trataba de una chica de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color más o menos de su edad.<br>-¿Hola? - dijo Naiara  
>-Hola ¿Tú eres la hija de Tsubasa Ozora? - preguntó la misteriosa chica<br>-Pues sí, lo soy ¿Cómo lo supiste?  
>-Déjame que me presente. Soy Natsumi Wakashimazu, hija del portero reserva de la selección Japonesa, Ken Wakashimazu. Te vi en los entrenamientos el otro día, pero no me acerqué porque estabas con tus hermanos - explicó la chica.<br>-Ahh, por eso sabes quién soy. Así que tú eres la hija de Wakashimazu...no sabía que tenía una hija.  
>-Pues sí, yo sí sabía que Tsubasa Ozora tenía una hija, ya que mi padre me habló de ti y por eso me insistió para que viniera, porque aquí había una chicos de mi edad...<br>-Ah...ya veo. ¿Y cuántos años tienes? - preguntó Naiara.  
>-Tengo 14 años ¿Y tú?<br>-Yo tengo 17. - fue lo único que dijo – Bueno ¿Y qué haces por aquí solita?  
>-Pues me fui a dar un paseo, andaba aburrida en mi casa ya que mi padre se fue a entrenar<br>-¿Y tu madre, no te quedaste con ella?-quiso saber curiosa  
>-No tengo. - Naiara pensó que metió la pata y hasta al fondo - Pero no pongas esas cara, no se murió ni nada, sólo que se divorció de mi padre cuando yo era pequeña y no quiso saber nada.<br>-De todas maneras te pido perdón, no debí meterme dónde no me llaman, ya que a veces soy muy bocona y chismosa.  
>-No tiene importancia. - sonrió la chica.<br>-¿Sabes? Yo tengo un hermano de tu edad que puede que te guste - le guiñó el ojo  
>-¿Ah sí? Qué bueno, pues yo tengo a un hermano de 17 años.<br>-¿Sí, que bueno. Oye yo iba a buscar a mi hermano ¿Me acompañas?  
>-Claro, mejor que estar sola paseándome por las calles...<br>Naiara y Natsumi se fueron a buscar al hermano de la primera, y por el camino iban hablando sobre sus padres, hermanos y demás cosas de interés.  
>_<p>

Tsubasa (el hijo, aclaro ^^) iba pateando su balón por el parque Nikarioka, cuando vio que un chico estaba también jugando al fútbol, pero lo hacía de una manera muy rara. Le pegaba al balón con todas sus fuerzas para que rebotara contra una pared y volviera a él para así, pararlo.  
>-¿Necesitas a un tirador? - preguntó Tsubasa una vez cerca del muchacho.<br>-¿Ah? Pues no me vendría mal una persona que me tirara para yo parar - contestó el chico con una sonrisa.  
>-¿Eres portero?<br>-Sí – afirmó - Cuando sea mayor quiero ser como mi padre, portero profesional.  
>-¿Tu padres es futbolista profesional? - se asombró Tsubasa.<br>-Exacto. Juega en el Manchester United pero vino para entrenar para la selección japonesa, aunque sólo sea un suplente...  
>-¿Sí, tu padre es de la selección japonesa? Mi padre también, es el capitán del equipo.<br>-¿Enserio?, entonces tienes que ser el hijo de Tsubasa Ozora.  
>-Sí, lo soy. Soy su segundo hijo. Me llamo igual que mi padre encantado.<br>-Ah, yo soy Kenji Wakashimazu, encantado. La verdad que te pareces muchísimo a tu padre  
>-Sí, y por eso mi madre decidió llamarme igual-explicó con su mano detrás de la cabeza, un gesto típico de su padre.<br>-Tengo 17 años ¿Y tú?  
>-Yo tengo 14, pero juego bastante bien al fútbol, cuando sea mayor, seré el capitán número 10 de la selección Española y jugaré con el F.C. Barcelona - explicó el pequeño Ozora muy orgulloso.<br>-¿Capitán número 10 de la selección Española?-preguntó extrañado  
>-Exacto. Es que yo y mis tres hermanos menos mi hermana mayor nacimos en España.<br>-Ah...yo no. Yo si soy japonés ¿Tienes más hermanos dijiste?  
>-Sí, claro. Tres más, una hermana de 17 años y dos gemelos de 10.<br>-¿Enserio? Qué bien ¿Y tu hermana tiene novio?  
>-Que yo sepa está soltera y entera, toda tuya si la quieres.<br>-Me parece perfecto...pues yo tengo una hermana de tu edad...fíjate, podríamos ser cuñados y todo...tú con mi hermana, yo con la tuya.  
>-Ah, claro puede... – contestó -"Eso si le gustas a mi hermana, porque ella es más difícil para los hombres...tú sigue soñando chico." - pensó Tsubasa divertido.<br>-Bueno, dijiste que jugabas bien al fútbol y que eres tirador así que… ¿Por qué no me tiras unos cuantos disparos y así sentencio si eres buen goleador como tu padre o no?  
>-Por supuesto faltaría más ¿Cuál es la portería?<br>-Desde este árbol hasta esta papelera ¿De acuerdo?  
>-Perfecto - y dicho eso, lanzó un tiro dinámico, aunque no le salió tan certero como el de su padre ya que Kenji lo paró sin problemas.<br>-Vaya...se te da bien tirar, aunque aún tienes que hacerlo con más fuerza - dijo el chico.  
>-¡Tsubasa! - gritó una chica a lo lejos que venía acompañada de otra.<br>-¿Eh? Naiara ¿Qué haces aquí?  
>-Vine a buscarte para ir a la concentración de la selección a ver a papá ¿Te apuntas?<br>-Sí, me parece bien.  
>-¿Natsumi? ¿Qué haces por aquí tú? - preguntó Kenji a su hermana pequeña.<br>-Vine con Naiara a buscar a su hermano para ir a ver a papá y a su papá.  
>-Así que tú eres la hermana mayor de Tsubasa... - dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.<br>-Sí, lo soy ¿Y tú quién eres? - preguntó molesta al ver cómo ese tipejo le miraba.  
>-Soy el hermano mayor de Natsumi, me llamo Kenji y estaba jugando con tu hermano pequeño al fútbol<br>-Ah, ya veo...-ya se le acabó la paciencia - ¿Quieres dejar de dar vueltas alrededor mía, fuiste un buitre en tu otra vida o qué?  
>-Eh, monada no se sulfures, sólo miraba que estás muy linda...<br>-Eres un grosero, que lo sepas.  
>-No te sulfures fierecilla, veo que eres una chica de armas tomar - dijo cogiéndola del brazo.<br>-Suéltame o te enteras - le amenazó Naiara.  
>-Venga,...no te pongas así guapa, si no te estoy haciendo nada malo.<br>-Mi hermana te dijo que la soltaras Kenji.  
>-Está bien, sólo quería ver qué clase de chica eres y por lo que pude comprobar eres una chica que no se deja intimidar. Eres una chica difícil ¿Verdad?<br>-Pues sí y bastante - contestó cruzándose de brazos encarándolo.  
>-Bueno, dejen ya de pelearse y vayamos a buscar a nuestros padres a los entrenamientos.<br>Los cuatro chicos se fueron al entrenamiento de la selección japonesa. Por el camino, iban conversando.  
>-Oigan ¿Ustedes conocen a todos los integrantes de la selección? - preguntó Tsubasa.<br>-Sí ¿Por qué? - dijo Kenji.  
>-Bueno, yo conozco sólo a mis tíos, pero era por saber si los demás jugadores tenían hijos y de nuestra edad. – aclaró.<br>-Pues quién también tiene hijos así cercanos a nuestras edades son Misugi que tiene un hijo llamado Koike de 14 años y una chica de 19 años que se llama Megumi, aunque ella creo que tiene novio y suele venir muy poco.  
>-Luego también está Matsuyama que tiene una hija de 12 años que se llama Rika - continuó Natsumi.<br>-Sí y Sorimachi tiene una hija de 15 años que se llama Sakura y un niño de 16 que se llama Daniel – concluyó Kenji.  
>-Mira...ya tenemos a gente de nuestra edad... - dijo Naiara a su hermano.<br>-Pues sí, porque nuestros primos son muy pequeños.  
>-Ah, mirad, ya llegamos-dijo Natsumi<br>Los chicos entraron al lugar de entrenamiento, y se quedaron ahí hasta que sus padres acabaran. Ya habían hecho unos amiguitos nuevos, y pronto harían más amigos con los que divertirse durante esas semanas. 

Muchas gracias por seguirle **SusyEugenio**, me alegra de que te guste mi fic ^^ 


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

Los cuatro chicos llegaron al lugar de entrenamientos de sus padres y fueron a la cancha de al lado a jugar los chicos y las chicas a sentarse a hablar sobre sus vidas. Lo que no se dieron cuenta era de que los hijos de los otros jugadores estaban cerca y quisieron acercarse a saber quiénes eran.  
>-Hola ¿qué hacen aquí? No pueden estar cualquier niño de la calle, sólo pueden entrar los hijos de los jugadores de la selección - dijo Megumi, una chica con pelo castaño hasta el hombro - Así por favor váyanse antes de que alguien les llame la atención.<br>-¿Perdona? No eres nadie para echarnos de aquí bonita - se acercó Naiara a ella encarándola.  
>-Eso, nosotros tenemos derecho de estar aquí -contestó Natsumi.<br>-No te pongas así, entiendo que los fans quieran entrar pero no está permitido. Por favor, salid fuera – sujetó a Natsumi suavemente del brazo.  
>-Suéltala o te enteras - amenazó Naiara.<br>-Ey, espera yo no voy a hacerle nada, tranquila.  
>-¿Quién te crees que eres para echarnos de aquí?<p>

-No te sulfures de esa manera, te estoy hablando bien. Soy la hija mayor de Jun Misugi y soy la ayudante del equipo mientras. - soltó a la pequeña Wakashimazu – Insistís mucho ¿Sois hijos de algún jugador?  
>-Me llamo Naiara Ozora, hija mayor del capitán de la selección Japonesa Tsubasa Ozora, así que creo que por eso, tengo más derecho que tú a estar aquí.<br>-¿Eres la hija de Tsubasa...? -"Entonces tiene que ser la sobrina de..." – pensó.  
>-Por supuesto. Y ellos son los hijos de Wakashimazu y él es mi hermano.<br>-Lo siento entonces. Pensé que erais fans que habían esquivado a la seguridad. Encantada entonces.  
>-No tiene importancia, encantada de igual modo. Éste es mi hermano Tsubasa -presentó a su hermano pequeño - Y tiene catorce años<br>-Vaya...se nota que es hijo del capitán, es idéntico a él.  
>-Exacto. Por eso mi madre le puso ese nombre.<br>-Ya veo...hizo bien, éste es mi hermano Koike y tiene los mismos que tu hermano.  
>-Hola…<br>-Eh - saludó Tsubasa.  
>-Y yo me llamo Kenji Wakashimazu y esta es mi hermana Natsumi.<br>-Hola, yo me llamo Rika Matsuyama tengo trece años, soy la única hija de Hikaru Matsuyama y Yoshiko Fushisawa, encantada-se presentó la chica a todos los presentes  
>-Y nosotros somos Daniel y Sakura, somos los hijos de Kazuki Sorimachi, yo tengo dieciséis y mi hermana quince.<br>-Por nuestra parte tenemos a dos hermano más que son gemelos que se llaman Hayate y Daibu.  
>-¿Cuántos años tienen? - preguntó Megumi.<br>-Tienen diez.

-Eh, chicos, se unen a mí a tirarme unos cuantos tiritos o me tienen miedo - dijo en tono bromista Kenji.  
>-Claro, Tsubasa, Koike ¿Juegan? - dijo Daniel aceptando el reto.<br>-Por supuesto - contestaron los otros dos a la vez.  
>-Bueno...pues nos quedamos nosotras. - dijo Sakura.<br>-Sí ¿Qué podemos hacer?  
>-Vayámonos de compras - sugirió Megumi.<br>-Me parece bien, dejemos aquí a los chicos jugando fútbol y vayamos nosotras a probarnos modelitos - agregó Naiara.  
>-Perfecto, voy a por mi bolso - dijo Megumi alejándose.<br>-Y yo voy a pedirle permiso a mi papá - contestó Rika.  
>-Yo haré igual- y Natsumi se fue con ella.<br>-Pues ya que estamos pidamos permiso todas - y Naiara y Sakura también se fueron a por sus padres.  
>-Papá, papá ¿Verdad que me dejas ir de comprar con Megumi y las demás?<br>-Bueno Rika, de acuerdo, puedes ir pero ¿Seguro qué irá Megumi?  
>-No te preocupes Hikaru, que yo la vigilo bien además ahora teniendo a Naiara que también es grande, tendrá más vigilancia.<br>-¿Naiara? - intervino Tsubasa - ¿Mi hija está aquí? - preguntó extrañado.  
>-Sí, al principio tuvimos un percance pero ahora nos llevamos bien cuñadito.<br>-¿Eh? - Tsubasa no entendía nada, pero en ese momento llegó la mencionada y se olvidó del tema.  
>-Hola papá, me voy de compras con Megumi y las demás chicas que acabo de conocer ¿Puedo?<br>-Sí, está bien, ¿Pero y tus hermanos dónde están?  
>-Tsubasa está allí jugando con los chicos y los gemelos en casa con mamá.<br>-Ah, bueno, entonces vete, pero dile a Tsubasa que se quede aquí para luego llevármelo a casa yo.  
>-Como quieras, él de todas maneras no iba a venir, sólo nos vamos chicas.<br>-Ah ¿Y tú también vas a ir Sakura? - preguntó Sormachi acercándose a las chicas.  
>-Sí ¿Me dejas papito?<br>-Por supuesto, no le veo el problema pásatelo bien.  
>-Muchas gracias papi.<br>-Papá - dijo Natsumi a Wakashimazu - ¿Puedo?  
>-Claro pequeña, diviértete.<br>-Sí – sonrió.  
>-Bueno, pues nos vamos todas, luego yo me encargo de que todas las más chicas lleguen a su casa perfectamente, Naiara y yo las acompañamos- ¿Verdad Naiara?<br>-Claro, sin problema.

-Que se la pasen bien - dijeron sus padres a las chicas que se alejaban del campamento de entrenamiento.  
>_<p>

Todas las chicas hicieron muy buenas migas, Megumi, Naiara y Sakura, al ser más mayores iban más atrasadas hablando de chicos, de moda...Mientras que Rika y Natsumi, al ser de edad más pequeña y cercana, iban más adelantadas hablando de otras cosas.  
>-Bueno Megumi, tú eres la más grande ¿Tienes novio? - preguntó Naiara.<br>-Por supuesto. Se llama Daichi.  
>-¿Cuántos años tiene? - quiso saber Sakura.<br>-Tiene veintiuno.  
>-Espera... ¿No se llamará Ozora de apellido? - contestó Naiara.<br>-Sí, es tu tío Daichi, el hermano menor de tu padre, a fin de cuentas seremos familia sobrinita - le guiñó el ojo  
>-No puede ser...no sabía - no salía de su asombro.<br>-¿De verdad que no sabías?  
>-Pues no, no lo sabía, no tengo mucho roce con mi familia ya que cada uno anda en una punta y nos vemos poquísimo. Entonces...tú te casarás con él dentro de poco ¿No?<br>-Por supuesto, dentro de dos meses me casaré con él.  
>-Pues ya nos veremos el día de la boda-dijo Naiara<br>-Pues sí, je je...quién me iba a decir que conocería a la sobrina favorita de mi novio.  
>-¿Te hablaba de mí?<br>-¿Que si me hablaba de ti? ¿Bromeas?, estaba todo el rato hablándome de ti, diciendo que eras su sobrinita favorita.  
>-Sí, desde pequeña, me mima mucho, él es mi padrino…<br>-Ya lo sé-sonrió-Me contó todo sobre ti y tus hermanos, pero más me hablaba de ti.  
>-Oye Megumi, ¿no te tendré que decir Tía Megumi no?-bromeó<br>-No-rio-con que me llames tía Megu, me conformo, acorta mi nombre. – O directamente ahórrate lo de tía.  
>-Sí, me parece bien así mejor también sonrió-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?, mi tío Daichi aceptará, pero tú no sé<br>-Dime, ¿cuál es?-muerta de curiosidad  
>-Quisiera pedirte que sea la dama de honor en tu boda<br>-Por supuesto!-exclamó emocionada-No tenías ni que decirlo. Y tú también puedes serlo si gustas-dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura  
>-Gracias Tía Megu<br>-Gracias  
>-De nada sobrinita preferida-Oye...tengo más sobrinitos por ahí que no los conozca?<br>-Claro, los hijos de tu cuñada Mary, la mujer de mi tío Taro  
>-Ah, ¿y cuántos años tiene?<br>-Nueve, uno más que mis hermanos gemelos.  
>-Ah, ya veo... ¿ninguno más?<br>-Creo que no

-Entonces, ya está, sois vosotros cuatro por parte de tu padre y por parte de tu tía Mary una.  
>-Exacto.<br>-Bueno..Pues ¿tienes vestido ya para mi boda?  
>-Sinceramente no.-negó<br>-De ese modo vayamos a buscarte uno, verás que guapa vas a estar con mis consejitos de moda  
>-Gracias Megu<br>-De nada, vamos Sakura, que tú también necesitarás un vestido, y ¡vosotras dos también, Natsumi, Rika,!, quédense ahí y retrocedan, que entramos a esta tienda a mirar vestidos para mi boda  
>-Vale-se acercaron las dos que estaban más adelantadas y entraron a una tienda a mirar vestidos para la boda de Megumi.<p>

Mientras tanto en los entrenamientos de la selección Japonesa...Tsubasa le daba mil vueltas a lo que le dijo Megumi, no la conocía nada más que de vista y de que era la hija de un compañero, pero no sabía el por qué le dijo cuñadito. Ya en el descanso, se acercó a Jun y se lo preguntó, al ser su hija tendría que saberlo  
>-Óyeme Jun, ¿por qué me dijo tu hija cuñado?<br>-¿Es que acaso no lo sabes?-preguntó Misugi  
>-¿EH? Saber el qué.<br>-Pues que mi hija se hizo novia de tu hermano, y se casarán dentro de dos meses  
>-¿Tu hija es la futura mujer de mi hermano Daichi? No lo sabía, sí sabía que se iba a casar mi hermano, porque estoy invitado a la boda, pero no sabía que era tu hija, a fin de cuentas no he llegado a conocer a su novia en persona nunca-confesó Tsubasa.<br>-Pues sí, fíjate que seremos medio familia, mi hija con tu hermano...  
>-Vaya,-Taro, que lo había oído todo, se acercó sin dar crédito a sus oídos<br>-¿Entonces tu hija también es mi cuñada?  
>-Claro Taro, si es la novia del hermano de tu mujer-explicó Jun<br>-Vaya…y yo que iba de boda y no sabía quién sería la novia...Nos veremos en la boda  
>-Vaya, eso parece, que nos vemos en todos lados-los tres se echaron a reír<br>-¿Es que tú tampoco conocías a la novia de tu cuñado?-preguntó Matsuyama  
>-Sinceramente no. A Daichi por supuesto que sí lo conozco, pero no a su novia.-¿Ustedes también están invitados a la boda?<br>-Claro, yo y mi mujer y mi hija también vamos  
>-Sí, y Wakabayashi con su familia, Sorimachi y sus hijos, Kisugi y familia, Taki, Wakashimazu, Hyuga, Izawa...los más cercanos-aclaró Misugi<br>-Ah, bueno, por lo menos estaremos entre familia-dijo Tsubasa  
>-Sí-y se volvieron a echar a reír.<p>

En la cancha de al lado dónde sus padres entrenaban  
>-¿Sabes Tsubasa?-empezó a decir Koike-Pronto seremos familia<br>-¿Cómo?-el pobre no se enteraba de qué estaba diciendo.  
>-Sí, es que mi hermana, dentro de dos meses será tu tía<br>-¿Mi tía? ¿De qué?  
>-Se casará con tu tío Daichi so tonto, ¿No sabías?<br>-Pues no, no sabía que tu hermana es la novia de mi tío Daichi  
>-Sí y pronto seremos como primos o algo así<br>-Ah, me parece bien-dirigiéndose a los demás chicos, Daniel y Kenji-¿Ustedes también van a la boda de mi tío y de su hermana?  
>-Claro, así que allí nos veremos todos<br>-Me parece bien-dijo Tsubasa-¿Seguimos jugando?  
>-Faltaría más-y volvieron a jugar a fútbol<p>

Con las chicas...Naiara y Sakura se habían probado más de diez modelitos, pero aún no les convencían ninguno, ni a ellas ni a Megumi.  
>-Venga Naiara, Sakura, salgan para darle el visto bueno a los siguientes modelitos-ordenó Megumi sentada en unos asientos junto con Natsumi y Rika.<br>-Está bien, la primera seré yo-dijo Sakura-¿De acuerdo Nai?  
>-De acuerdo Saku, tú primera.<br>-¿Qué os parece, Megu, Natsu, Rika?-preguntó a sus amigas. Llevaba un vestido de falda larga color melocotón con un corpiño plateado con una florecilla a un lado del mismo color que la falda, le hacía verse con esos colores muy juvenil.  
>-Estás preciosa cariño, me encanta, te queda estupendamente, ¿verdad nenas?-dijo Megu dirigiéndose a las otras dos<br>-Por supuesto, quédatelo Saku!, nos encanta!-exclamaron las dos más peques  
>-En ese caso...me lo quedo, me gusta mucho, y además, si vosotras dais vuestro voto, pues decidió, me lo quedo-contestó con una sonrisa mientras se metía en el probador para quitárselo y ponerse nuevamente su ropa-Ahora tú Nai, sal<br>-Vale, pero sean sinceras ¿ok?  
>-Claro-Sakura ya se había cambiado y estaba junto a las tres esperando a que Naiara saliera del probador con su vestido-Al salir las cuatro chicas se quedaron sin habla. Naiara llevaba un vestido largo de cola con un corpiño que se ataba al cuello de color rojo entero.<br>-¡Estás guapísima!-exclamaron sus amigas  
>-¿Enserio?, no sé, no me convence-contestó Naiara mirándose al espejo<br>-No seas tonta Nai, que te queda genial.-dijo Sakura  
>-De verdad tesoro-contestó Megu-Irás guapísima, y eso que nadie puede ir más guapa que la novia, pero si se trata de mi futura sobrinita preferida, acepto a que vayas más guapa que yo-confesó con una sonrisa<br>-¿Entonces les gusta?-volvió a insistir Naiara  
>-¡Que sí!-exclamaron Rika y Natsumi-Estás guapísima, cómpralo<br>-En ese caso lo compraré-contestó con una sonrisa.  
>-Buena decisión Naiara-confesó Megumi<br>-Ahora sólo quedan las más peques-dijo Sakura-¿Qué sugieres tú para ellas Megu?  
>-Uhm...Déjenme pensar y mirar ropa...veamos...-éste le quedaría genial a Natsumi-era un vestido azul celeste hasta las rodillas, con una cinta azul oscura en la cintura que se ataba atrás con un lazo y tenía una florecilla a un lado del mismo color que la cinta.-¿Te gusta Natsu?<br>-Sí, es precioso, yo lo quiero  
>-Decidido, ahora tú Rika, a ver qué hay para ti...<br>-Mira Megu, ¿Este le quedaría bien a Rika no?-preguntó Naiara llevando en sus manos un vestido por un poco debajo de las rodillas y de color rosa palo con un lazo atrás en banco  
>-No te digo que no, le quedaría genial, ¿Te gusta a ti Rika?<br>-Claro, está muy chulo.  
>-Bueno, Pues ya tenemos los vestidos, ahora hay que ir a por los zapatos, que la boda será dentro de poco.<br>Pagaron los vestidos y se fueron a una zapatería dónde buscarían cuales les quedarían mejor según los colores de sus vestidos.  
>-A mí me gustan estos zapatos, ¿me pegan con el vestido no tía Megu?-preguntó Naiara señalando unos unas sandalias de tacón de color negro<br>-Sí, les quedarían que ni pintaos, pero tendrás que buscar un chal de color negro y un bolso de ese color para que todos los complementos vayan a juego.  
>-Perfecto, me los pruebo, busco mi número y me los compro.<br>-Pues yo quiero éstos-dijo Sakura cogiendo unos zapatos con un poco de tacón, no muy alto, pero un poco tenía de color plateado. ¿Me pegan Megu?  
>-Se quedarían muy bien, además pegarían con el corpiño, ahora sólo te queda un bolso plateado también y un chal del color de la falda-aconsejó la mayor<br>-Vale, gracias, hago lo mismo que Naiara y me los quedo  
>-Y para vosotras veamos...a ti te pegarían estas manoletinas de charol azul oscuro, te pegarían con los adornos del vestido-le aconsejó Megu a Natsumi<br>-Y para ti Rika te favorecerían estas manoletinas de color blanco, así pegarían con el lazo  
>-Vale!-dijeron a la vez las más peques del grupo.<br>Ya tenían todo listo, en una tienda de más abajo encontraron los chal y bolsos para Naiara y Sakura, y ya decidieron dejar de ir tiendas en tiendas, se dispusieron a volver a casa. Ya los entrenamientos habían terminado, así que dejaron a Natsumi y Rika en sus respectivas casas. Sakura se encontró a su hermano por el camino y se marchó con él, así que tía y sobrina se quedaron solas de camino a casa de la segunda. En ese momento, el celular de Naiara empezó a sonar. Era su padre que la estaba llamando.  
>-¿Quién es?-preguntó Megumi<br>-Mi padre, querrá saber dónde me encuentro, es muy sobreprotector-contestó mosqueada- Dime papá-cambió su tono de voz  
>-¿Qué, a dónde tengo que ir?, a vale, como quieras, sí, está conmigo, vale, adiós papá, estoy cerca, no tardo-colgó la llamada y se volvió a meter el celular en su bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.<br>-¿Qué quería tu padre?-quiso saber Megumi  
>-Que me fuera para casa de mis abuelos, o sea, de tus suegros, quieren que vayamos las dos, tus padres están allí también.-dijo Naiara<br>-Ah, bueno, vale. Reunión familiar, ¿no?  
>-Eso parece, porque están allí mis padres, mi tía Mary y mi tío Taro con mi prima Jennifer, mi tío Daichi , mis abuelos y tus padres con tu hermano<br>-Vaya...no sé si alegrarme o asustarme por tanta gente que hay en casa de tus abuelos..-bromeó  
>-Sí, ja ja.<br>Así que las chicas se dirigieron a casa de los Ozora, dónde estaban de comida familiar por lo que parecía.  
>Continuará... <p>


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

El timbre de la casa Ozora empezó a sonar, y Tsubasa (el hijo) abrió la puerta. Ambas chicas entraron dentro de la casa y pasaron al salón, dónde estaban todos sentados en los sofás charlando muy amigablemente. Daichi, al ver a su prometida, salió corriendo en su busca. Ambos protagonizaban una escena de lo más empalagosa.  
>-¡Megumi cariñooo! - gritó Daichi en el otro lado del salón.<br>-¡Daichi mi amor! - dijo desde la puerta.  
>-¡Buag, que asco! Se quejaron los gemelos Ozora, que no les gustaban ese tipo de escenitas<br>-Vaya y tú decías que yo era tu sobrinita favorita y pasas por mi lado y ni me dices nada... - bromeó Naiara a su tío haciéndose la mártir.  
>-¡Oh! Que sí, que tú eres mi sobrinita preferida, y lo serás para siempre - dijo abrazándola - ¿cómo está mi Naiarita chiquita?<br>-¡Tíooo! Que yo ya no soy ninguna niña chica para que me vayas diciendo mi Naiarita chiquita - exclamó Naiara - Eso se lo dices a Denisse, que es más chica que yo, pero no a mí.  
>-Tienes razón, por lo que veo ya te convertiste en toda una mujercita - ella se sonrojó - Pero con eso me das a entender que quieres que sea ahora Denisse mi sobrinita favorita.<br>-Nooo, eso no, yo soy tu sobrinita favorita, pero de grande ¿Eh?  
>-Está bien. Además, tampoco nos llevamos tantos años de diferencia, sólo cinco... - confesó Daichi.<br>-Ya... –sonrió - Bueno, voy a saludar a todos - Naiara saludó primero a su madre, que le dio un abrazo y un beso, luego a su tía Mary y a su tío Taro, a su prima Denisse y a sus abuelos. Y a Yayoi, que no la había visto, a su padre y a Jun pero a sus hermanos no les saludó porque ya los vio antes.  
>- Bueno…veo que hiciste buenas migas con Megumi - dijo su abuela a Naiara<br>-Sí, es más, fui con ella y me compré el vestido de la boda y todo.  
>-¿Ya te lo compraste? - preguntó Sanae a su hija.<br>-Sí, míralo mamá, a ver si te gusta.  
>-Es precioso hija.<br>-Y porque no se lo viste puesto Sanae, que si no te entran ganas de llorar y todo de emoción - dijo Megumi.  
>-Sí, si ya me la imagino con él puesto ¿Te compraste también los accesorios?<br>-Sí. Zapatos, bolso y chal de color negros.  
>-Perfecto hija, estarás muy guapa .- dijo Sanae.<br>-Bueno…Sería bueno empezar a comer ya ¿No creen?-preguntó Tsubasa (el padre).  
>-Tú cómo no Tsubasa, siempre con hambre - dijo su hermano Daichi.<br>-A ver, es que tanto entrenamiento me abrió el apetito – se defendió.  
>-Sí, ya, tú entrenes o no siempre tendrás hambre - replicó divertida su hermana Mary<br>-Exacto. Él es así... - dijo Sanae riéndose junto con todos lo que estaban en la sala.  
>Después de comer Natsuko, Kudai, Yayoi, Mary y Sanae se pusieron a hablar en el jardín mientras tomaban una taza de café, y Jun, Tsubasa, Taro, Daichi y los hijos se pusieron a jugar a fútbol un rato, mientras que Naiara, Megumi y Denisse subieron a la antigua habitación de la tía de la primera. Allí, Megu y Naiara se pusieron al día con todo tipo de cotilleos, y la pequeña Deni jugaba con las muñecas que tenía guardadas su madre en la habitación de cuando ella era pequeña.<br>-Bueno...Y dime sobrinita ¿Tú no tienes a ningún noviecito por algún lado? - quiso saber.  
>-Pues no, hace tres años me gustaba uno de mi antigua clase pero ahora me gusta otro...<br>-¿Qué es de tu instituto de Barcelona? – preguntó.  
>-No – negó - No está en ningún instituto. Es más ni siquiera es de Barcelona, es de aquí de Japón, pero vive en Italia.<br>-¿Y quién es? No caigo en quién puede ser…  
>-¿Juras no decirle a nadie?<br>-Prometido - dijo Megumi.  
>-Ni a mi tío Daichi ¿Eh? - pidió Naiara.<br>-Está bien, no diré nada enserio.  
>-Es que me gusta un chico mayor que yo.<br>-¡Oh! ¿Y qué tiene de malo? Tu tío Daichi es tres años más grande que yo - respondió como si nada.  
>-Digamos que no es una diferencia de edad tan poca…Me lleva diecisiete años…<br>-¿Cómo? - exclamó sorprendida - En ese caso…Tendrá ahora...  
>-Treinta y cuatro años - terminó la frase por ella.<br>-¿Pero cómo te pudiste enamorar de un chico tan grande? Si hay muchos más guapos de tu edad Mira por ejemplo a Daniel o a Kenji, tienen diecisiete y dieciséis años. - sugirió su tía.  
>-Es que me gustó desde el momento que me salvó de ser atropellada.<br>-Pero aun así, digo que es demasiado grande no me cabe en la cabeza de quién te pudiste enamorar.  
>-Es de la selección Japonesa.<br>-¿De la selección? ¿No será ninguno que esté casado o tenga hijos verdad?  
>-No - negó rápidamente –Está soltero, es Kojiro Hyuga... - dijo en un susurro.<br>-¿Hyuga? No puede ser, sí es muy mayor para ti.  
>-Pero no niegues que tiene buen cuerpo.<br>-Bueno, no te niego eso, sí, para tener treinta y cuatro años está muy bien conservado, pero cómo se entere tu padre no sólo tú te meterás en un lío, sino a él también ya que tu padre no consentiría que hubiera algo entre vosotros.  
>-Ya…eso lo sé, por eso quiero dejarlo ya.<br>-¿Qué estáis saliendo? - se asombró temerosa.  
>-Claro que no. Me considera una cría para él.<br>-¿Y cómo sabes eso?  
>-Pues...- le contó todo lo sucedido lo de la habitación con Kojiro - Y eso me dijo..-contestó cabizbaja<br>-Dices que te estuvo besando ¿No? –ella asintió - Eso quiere decir que puede que le atraigas pero que no quiere intentar nada contigo sólo porque eres muy chica para él y porque eres la hija de su capitán, que por eso podría hacer tu padre que lo expulsaran hasta de la selección. Aunque no te niego que esas cosas no las debes hacer, aún eres chiquita.  
>-Ya lo sé…Por eso me dijo mi hermano que le demostrara que no soy ninguna cría para él, que puedo ser lo suficientemente madura como para poder conquistar a un hombre tan mayor.<br>-Espera ¿Tu hermano Tsubasa también lo sabe?  
>-Sabe que me gusta un chico que es un poco mayor que yo, pero no que es Kojiro - aclaró la chica.<br>-Ah, bueno. Es que podría ir con el cuento a tus padres o a alguien más. Mira, tu hermano te dio un buen consejo y yo te ayudaré para que se fije en ti.  
>-¿En serio tía Megu? - preguntó esperanzada.<br>-Sí, mira, él está invitado a mi boda, allí lo dejarás K.O. con ese vestidazo que vas a llevar, porque pareces como que tienes veinte años con él puesto, cuando estén todos los invitados despistados, te acercas a él, te le insinúas y si tienes suerte caerá en tus redes, os vais al servicio y listo..-explicó Megumi. (qué fácil ve ella las cosas...) – Uhm…Olvídalo mejor, no te debería estar diciendo esas cosas.  
>-Tienes razón, gracias tía Megu, me alegro poder contar con tu apoyo - dijo abrazándola – Eh, no. En el fondo me quieres ayudar.<br>-De nada tesoro, cualquier cosa que necesites me lo pides y listo. No te digo que no, pero no debería.  
>-Sí, gracias. - en ese momento la pequeña Denisse se metió en la conversación de las dos más mayores.<br>-Tía Megu, prima Naiara ¿Jugáis conmigo a las quecas? (quiere decir muñecas) - dijo dándoles una muñeca a cada una.  
>-Está bien pequeña ¿Cómo se llama tu queca?<br>-Se llama Cinthya.  
>-Vaya…qué nombre más bonito. La mía se llamará...uhm...Yuki ¿Vale?<br>-¡Vale! ¿Y la tuya prima Naiara? - preguntó la pequeña.  
>-¿La mía? – asintió - Esto...Se llama Hana ¿Te gusta ese nombre?<br>-Sí me gusta, ahora juguemos - dijo Denisse.  
>-Cómo quieras chiquitina - contestó Megumi<br>-¡Vaya! - exclamó asombrada la morena - Se te dan muy bien los niños pequeños.  
>-Pues sí, es que me encantan de pequeña cuidaba a mi hermano.<br>-Ya veo...cuando tengas hijos serás toda una madraza.  
>-Anda ya...exageras... - contestó Megumi sonrojada<br>La tarde se pasó rápidamente, y la familia Misugi se marchó a su casa y pronto se irían tanto la familia Ozora y Misaki.  
>-Bueno pues nosotros nos vamos ya ¿No Mary? - dijo Taro a su mujer.<br>-Claro, hay que bañar a la niña, que cene y a dormirla.  
>-Pues en ese caso nos vamos -Taro le dio dos besos a todas y le estrechó la mano a su suegro Kudai, a su cuñado Daichi,a su otro cuñado Tsubasa y a sus sobrinos y la niña se despidió de sus abuelos, de sus primos y de sus tíos.<br>-Sanae mi amor ¿Nos vamos nosotros también ya? Es tarde y hay que cenar y todo - preguntó Tsubasa.  
>-Claro cariño, vayámonos también - dijo Sanae.<br>La familia Ozora también se marchó y dejaron en esa casa a Natsuko, Kudai y Daichi. Una vez los tres solos, sus padres se dirigieron a su hijo pequeño  
>-Bueno Daichi, ya mismo tú tendrás una familia como tus hermanos -dijo Kudai<br>-Sí, aunque primero quedamos Megumi y yo en disfrutar y a los tres años de estar casados tener hijos ya que ella sólo tiene dieciocho años. - explicó Daichi  
>-Claro, buena decisión hijo - contestó su madre.<br>-Ahora será mejor que penséis en llevar una vida juntos, que seáis muy felices juntos y que cuando lleguen los niños, les deis mucho amor.  
>-Por supuesto papá, eso ni hace falta decirlo – sonrió - Me diréis que me parezco un poco a mi hermano pero...¿Cenamos ya? - sacó la lengua.<br>-Sí, así eres igualito a tu hermano mayor - rio su padre - Me parece que mi estómago está también de acuerdo contigo hijo, porque me está pidiendo comida.  
>-Vaya par de hombres que tengo en la familia, mis dos hijos, mi esposo, mis tres nietos...todos con el gen Ozora, si es que...- se quejó en tono de broma Natsuko mientras preparaba la cena<p>

Cada cual se marchó a sus respectivas casas, y la familia Ozora se disponía también el dejar la casa de los abuelos Ozora y marcharse a su hogar a descansar. Mañana sería un día muy largo.

Ya una vez allí y todos los miembros de la casa durmiendo, Naiara era la única que se mantenía bien despierta. La charla con su futura tía no hacía más que pasarse una y otra vez por su cabeza. Megumi le maquinó el plan perfecto para hacer que Hyuga cayera en sus redes, pero aún para la boda quedaba un poco, por lo que el plan aún lo veía demasiado lejos. Pensando y pensando, se le ocurrió poner en marcha otro plan para llamar la atención de Hyuga, pero tenía claro que con su padre por medio, le costaría mucho trabajo.

Al día siguiente, se levantó temprano, se duchó y se alistó para irse con su padre nuevamente al entrenamiento de la selección. Bajó a la cocina y vió que su padre estaba ya por marcharse.

-¿Ya te vas papá? – le preguntó Naiara.

-Sí hija, hoy decidí salir un poco antes. ¿Y tú qué haces despierta tan temprano? – se extrañó de verla mientras cogía las llaves del auto y se disponía a salir por la puerta.

-Espera papá, yo quiero ir contigo, por eso me levanté tan temprano

-¿Y qué quieres hacer desde tan temprano en el entrenamiento, por algo en especial? – pensó que su padre se olía algo.

-No, qué va, era por estar con los hijos de tus compañeros de la selección, mientras estemos aquí quiero tener entretenimiento con amigos nuevos. – le dijo la chica.

-Uhn .. bueno, si es así, de acuerdo, ve y sube y dile a tu madre que te marchas conmigo, yo te espero con el coche en marcha, no tardes.

-De acuerdo. – la niña subió al dormitorio a despedirse de su madre y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Se subió al auto y se marchó junto con su padre al entrenamiento de la selección.

Una vez allí, ella buscaba con sus ojos a Hyuga, que no tardó en divisarlo. Él estaba lanzándole tiros a Wakashimazu. Entonces tornó su cabeza en busca de otra persona, quién sería su nuevo objetivo en su plan. A esa persona también la encontró con facilidad.

Antes de llevar a cabo su plan, saludó a su tío Taro y Genzo, al igual que saludó a Kisugi y Taki. Luego, sin que su padre se diera cuenta, se acercó a Hyuga.

-Buenos días Hyuga, ¿Qué tal estás? – dijo la chica acercándose a él.

-Buenos días pequeña. Bien gracias. – le saludó con su sonrisa el moreno. Naiara cambió su cara. Odiaba que le llamaran pequeña, y menos le gustaba si esa palabra venía de él. - ¿Y tú?

-Bien. Por cierto. La boda de mi tío Daichi está muy cerca, ¿Tú asistirás? – antes de llevar a cabo ese plan tenía que saber si él estaba dispuesto a asistir a la boda o no.

-Claro, Daichi lo conozco desde hace mucho, le tengo un gran aprecio. – dijo como si nada.

-Qué bueno, entonces nos veremos allí. – le contestó. Hizo cómo si estuviese buscando a alguien y dijo – Bueno chao, te dejo, ya vino la persona que estaba esperando. – y se marchó como si nada ante la mirada atónita de Hyuga.

Naiara, mientras se alejaba, sonreía por dentro. Su primera parte del plan había salido perfecta. Hyuga iba a asistir a la boda y encima se mostró ante él desinteresadamente. Su segunda parte del plan era ganarse la confianza de Kenji, que por lo que parecía, estaba interesado en la chica.

-Hola Kenji – lo saludó con un pequeño coqueteo.

-Hola hermosura, ¿Qué tal estás esta mañana? – el chico no perdía el tiempo, le tiraba a Naiara y ella, encantada, le seguía el juego.

-Ahora perfectamente, porque estás tú – le contestó guiñándole un ojo.

-Vaya, nos levantamos con buenos humores, eso me gusta – dijo el chico acercándose a ella esperando que le diera un beso, pero la chica se lo dio en la cara.

-No tan rápido vaquero, me gusta la iniciativa, pero sólo si la llevo yo. – Naiara sabía que con lo poco dicho, ya tenía al chico comiendo de su mano. - ¿Y bien, piensas dejarme aquí todo el rato o me llevas a dar una vuelta? – le preguntó jugueteando con su pelo.

-Ah, claro, estar aquí en la cancha es muy aburrido. – contestó nervioso.

- ¿Cómo así? Yo creía que te gustaba mucho el fútbol.

-Y me encanta, pero no tanto cómo estar a tu lado. ¿A dónde nos vamos?

-Dónde gustes, tú elijes, sorpréndeme. – le guiñó el ojo.

-Entonces te llevaré a dar una vuelta por los miradores de la ciudad, son muy preciosas las vistas desde allí.

-Pues en ese caso, vayamos en seguida – pero la chica se paró de pronto – vé adelantándote tú ¿Vale? Yo iré a decirle a mi padre.

-Vale, te espero en la puerta. – Naiara asintió y se marchó a anunciar su ausencia durante un rato, pero no fue a decírselo a su padre, si no a Hyuga.

-Hyuga, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? – le preguntó volviendo a coquetear.

-Claro, dime pequeña – Otra vez la dichosa palabra.

-¿Le podrías decir a mi padre que me marcho a los miradores de la ciudad por un rato? Es que está entrenando y no quiero interrumpir, vaya que luego el entrenador se enoje con mi padre.

-¿A los miradores? Quedan un poco lejos de aquí, ¿Qué vas tú sola? – quiso saber el moreno. Su pregunta sonaba más a bien a preocupación de padre, no de celos de pareja.

-No. Voy con Kenji – sonrió pícaramente – Quiere que vayamos los dos solos, dice que es un lugar muy romántico.

-Cuidado con ese chico, es más grande. – le advirtió nervioso.

-Cómo tú. – le dijo seriamente – Pero no por eso no voy a quedar con él a solas. Parece un buen chico. Creo que me conviene.

-Pues yo creo que no. – dijo seriamente.

-¿Ah, no? – se asombró la chica.

- No. Nunca te fíes de un chico que quiere llevarte a un lugar romántico a solas. – trató de disimular.

- ¿Entonces tampoco me debería fiar de ti? – se volvió a él – Te estás quedando sin cartas – sonrió – Anda, se bueno y dile a mi padre que me marché con Kenji, pero no le digas que me fui a un lugar romántico, eso sólo te lo digo a ti – y le guiñó el ojo.

Hyuga se quedó atónito ante lo que le dijo la niña Ozora. Sabía utilizar muy bien sus cartas y sabía cómo camelarse a los chicos, pero, ¿Había hecho efecto alguno de los juegos de la chica en él?

Mientras tanto, en el mirador …

-¡Vaya, qué bonitas vistas hay desde aquí! – exclamó la chica asombrada.

-Te dije que te iba a gustar, se ve desde aquí muy bien la ciudad. – dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Sí

-Esto, ¿Cómo así que hoy me pediste de salir a dar una vuelta? Si el otro día te caí fatal.

-Bueno, no te voy a mentir, pero tampoco quiero que te sientas como un muñeco – dijo la chica.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó sentándose en un banco de piedra. – No entiendo.

- Me gusta un chico. – contestó levemente apoyada en la barandilla del mirador

-Ya veo, y me dijiste de ir contigo para así darle celos a ese chico.

-Así es. – respondió – Pero yo no quiero que te sientas utilizado.

-En absoluto, tú me gustas, y haría cualquier cosa por ti- dijo sinceramente – Y ese chico no te hace caso ¿Verdad?

-Ninguno. – silencio – Y ya no sé qué hacer para llamar su atención. Ni mis coqueteos, que con todo chico funcionan, no hacen ningún efecto.

-¿Quién es? – le preguntó evadiéndose de lo que dijo la morena.

- Eso no te lo puedo decir. Es algo muy personal, además, pondría en peligro la reputación y amistad de esa persona.

-Ya veo. El hombre misterioso. ¿Y hasta dónde estarías dispuesta a hacer por él?

-Todo. Haría cualquier cosa, aunque ya intenté más de la mitad sin ningún resultado.

-No te preocupes, si coqueteas delante de él cómo coqueteaste conmigo antes, de seguro harás crecer celos en ese chico. – le sonrió abrazándola – Y otra cosa te digo, si ya no conseguiste que se fijara en ti es porque es un ciego que no ve más allá de sus narices.

-Gracias, y yo que pensé cuando te conocí, que parecías un buitre orgulloso y creído – le respondió el abrazo

-Suele pasar cuando no conoces del todo a esa persona. ¿Regresamos ya? Se está haciendo tarde, y de seguro que el entrenamiento estará por concluir.

-Claro, vayámonos de estas maravillosas vistas.

En el entrenamiento …

Hyuga no daba ni un pase, ni un chut bien. Estaba que no estaba en el entrenamiento. En más de una ocasión, se llevó una reprimenda de su entrenador y caras de asombro por parte de sus compañeros.

Por fin el entrenamiento terminó, y Hyuga se marchó a la fuente a refrescarse la cara e intentar evitar pensar en que la niña Ozora, estaba con Kenji Wakashimazu.

-¿Qué te pasó hoy Hyuga? No parecías estar muy centrado en el entrenamiento – le preguntó Tsubasa por detrás.

-Ah, esto, no es nada, sólo que no es mi día – le contestó sin mirarle a la cara.

-Pues cualquiera diría que estás así por una mujer – bromeó

-Bah, qué tontería, venga amigo, mañana nos vemos – y se marchó ante la mirada de asombro del capitán nipón.

-Definitivamente, di en el clavo. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y lavándose la cara para marcharse a las duchas.

Justo cuando Hyuga venía de la fuente, vio que veían de su paseíto Naiara y Kenji. Para terminar de echarle más leña al fuego, vio cómo le chico le daba un beso en la mejilla mientras ésta sonreía y le daba un abrazo. Se enfureció tanto que se acercó a la chica cuando Kenji se marchó.

-Vaya, qué tal el paseo, muy animado ¿No? – le contestó con recochineo.

-¿Ah qué viene ese tono? – le preguntó Naiara enojada por tal arrebato de celos. –Cualquiera diría que estás celoso.

-¿Yo celoso de ese niño? Por favor, soy un adulto, yo no me gasto mi tiempo en andar celoso de un crío. – se defendió de mal modo.

-Ni modo, cualquiera diría que sí. Haciéndome esta escena me estás dando a entender que tú no eres tan adulto, ya que estás celoso de un crío. –le respondió enojada y a la vez feliz, de ver que su plan iba a la perfección.

-Yo no estoy celoso de un crío, sólo que no tienes aún edad para andar con chicos.

-Vaya, para ti no tengo edad para nada, ni para salir con chicos, ni salir contigo .. me tengo que privar de muchas cosas – le dijo con sarcasmo

-No te pases. Y me bajas el tono niña, que estás hablando con una persona mayor que tú.

-¿Ves? En eso te doy la razón, soy demasiado pequeña para andar contigo, ya que eres demasiado mayor para mí, creo que debería salir con Kenji, que es más de mi edad. Gracias por el consejo – le sonrió irónica. – Ahora, si no tienes más que reprocharme, me marcho a buscar a mi padre.

Hyuga, tan enojado y ofendido por esas palabras y a la vez tan celoso de lo ocurrido, cogió a la chica de un brazo y se la llevó a los vestuarios. Una vez allí la metió en una ducha y la empezó a besar desenfrenadamente. Naiara, asombrada por la reacción de Hyuga, le correspondió los besos y se dejó llevar. Hyuga no paraba de besarla y acariciarla mientras la tenía pegada a la pared de la ducha. En un acto, le empezó a quitar la camiseta a la chica, dejándola solo en su parte interior de arriba mientras seguía besándola.

-¿Ahora no soy tan niña para ti? – le preguntó Naiara entre beso y beso.

-No me digas nada, sólo bésame, por favor, lo necesito. – fue cuanto dijo Hyuga mientras seguía besándola.

Naiara, pensando que ésta iba a ser su oportunidad de estar con él por primera vez, le empezó a bajar los meybas de entrenamiento, mientras él le subía su falda. La cogió entre sus brazos y la apoyó en la pared de la ducha, pero en ese momento, se oyó cómo una ducha se cortaba y cómo alguien preguntaba.

-¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó Tsubasa, que salía justamente de otra ducha y se colocaba una toalla en su cintura.

-¿Tsubasa? – preguntó Hyuga completamente asustado y rezando de que no fuera él.

-¿Hyuga, eres tú? – volvió a preguntar – Con el ruido de mi ducha no te oí llegar.

-Sí, soy yo Tsubasa – respondió nervioso mientras soltaba a Naiara despacio y le decía con su dedo que permaneciera en silencio. – Me acabo de meter en la ducha, en seguida salgo.

-No, tómate tu tiempo, yo mientras me visto y salgo en busca de Naiara, estará aburrida de tanto esperar.

-No precisamente aburrida..-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Ah, no, que me ducharé ya.

-De acuerdo – respondió Tsubasa. En ese momento, mientras él se alistaba después de la ducha, llegaron algunos compañeros de la selección a ducharse también, y se pusieron a hablar con Tsubasa.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Cómo me pille aquí mi padre me mata – dijo nerviosa Naiara.

-¿Y qué te crees que a mí no? Me podría hasta denunciar por abusar de una menor. – contestó Hyuga poniéndose su camiseta – Y habla más bajo, nos pueden descubrir.

-Yo tengo un problema, ahora mi padre se terminará de vestir y saldrá a buscarme, y yo no puedo salir porque están ahí mis tíos. – dijo la chica mientras se bajaba la falda y se ponía su camiseta.

-Espera, que tengo una idea, yo salgo de la ducha, voy como si me fuera al servicio y me resbalo, de ese modo irán a ver lo que me ha pasado y en ese momento aprovechas y sales tú sigilosamente. ¿De acuerdo? – propuso Hyuga.

-Está bien, sólo rezo para que todo salga bien.

Hyuga llevó a cabo su plan, y Naiara, pudo salir perfectamente de las duchas sin ser vista por nadie. Llegó al lugar dónde siempre se suele poner cuando va a ver a su padre, y allí lo esperó hasta que llegó a por ella.

-Hola cielo, ¿Te aburriste de tanto esperarme? – le preguntó padre dándole un beso en la frente.

-No, para nada – sonrió recordando lo de antes en las duchas - ¿Nos regresamos a casa?

-Claro, vámonos. – Naiara y su padre se subieron al auto. Naiara bajó su ventanilla y vió que estaba mirándola Hyuga. Él le sonrió, y ella hizo lo mismo. Al fin, la niña había causado sensación en él.  
>Continuará.<p>

Metí dos capítulos en uno, ya que el capítulo 8 lo veía muy "aburrido" jeje. Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic ^^ tardo un poco en actualizar, pero no es porque no los tenga escritos, ya que tengo quince de momento, es porque como los tengo que editar antes de subirlos, pues me tiro más rato "retocándolos" que escribiéndolos jeje.


End file.
